


Kilig Me Softly

by byunkim0421, hahahaharlequin



Series: Hardcore BJ Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic ChanBaek - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Sa isang baranggay sa Tondo, may isang natatanging beki na nagngangalang Byun Baekhyun. Natatangi siya dahil sa sobrang haba ng hair niya, ay madaming boylets ang umaaligid sa kanya, ngunit wala ni isang nangahas na manligaw. Nakapagtataka.





	1. Kabanata 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Reyna ng Bayan series by nightescapade  
> (Masyado kaming nauhaw for baekchen so why not choknut)
> 
> Disclaimer: We are not disrespecting the beki community whatsoever, nor do we envision or support Baekhyun as a girl [kaya nga beki to]. This work is fictional and should not be taken seriously. Please enjoy reading! Thank you! 
> 
> *UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAYS*

 

_'Dear diary,_

 

_Masaya ang naging araw ko. Nagpunta kami ng mga kaklase ko sa UST Museum kanina. First time ko, syempre, kaya nakaka excite. Kailangan kasi namin gawan ng research paper yung mga painting ni Amorsolo. Nakaka inspire, gusto ko tuloy magpainting, kaso sabi nila Byul wag na daw baka wala nang pumunta sa museum._

_Tapos nag-lunch kami sa may field, nagyaya ako kasi narinig ko may practice daw yung soccer team around that time. Nakita ko nga pala si Chanyeol, late na ata kasi tumatakbo na siya di na naka hello._

_Ikaw Diary, kamusta ka naman? Nasisiraan na siguro ako kinakausap ko yung notebook ko. Ay! Tapos pala bago ako umuwi, pagdaan ko sa may Botanical, nakita ko yung mga turtles! Buhay pa sila! Isang malaki tapos may tatlong maliit, baka mga—’_

 

“ _Nak? Baekhyun anak, halika nga sandali dito sa baba!”_

 

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun habang sinusuksok ang notebook niya sa ilalim ng kutson. _“Nak bilis!”_ Sigaw nanaman ng mama niya.

“Andiyan na po, ma!” Sagot niya habang padabog na bumababa ng hagdan. “Bakit po ba?” Papasok na si Baekhyun ng sala nang biglang humagulgol ang mama niya.

 

“Ma anong nangyari sa’yo?” Gulat ni Baekhyun. “Nak buhay _siya!_ Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh!” patuloy na umiyak si Madam Byun.

“Ha? Sino ba yun, ma?” napakamot-ulo nalang si Baekhyun. Minsan talaga di niya maintindihan mga babae, lalo na yung sarili niyang ina.

 

“Si _DJ!_ Sabi ko sa’yo buhay pa siya eh!” Sigaw ng mama niya sabay turo sa TV kung saan nagpakita si Daniel Padilla in all-black, halatang bampira. _'O kung ano man yung isa pang group,’_ laking dismaya nalang ni Baekhyun at eto lang pala ang dahilan ng pagtawag sa kanya.

“Malamang buhay pa siya, siya yung bida eh! Hay nako ma, nag-eemote pa ko sa taas,” at ayan na nga nagji-jinarts with matching padyak na ang _unica hija_ ng pamilyang Byun.

 

“Nako ikaw naman anak naglalambing lang naman mama mo sa’yo eh,” sabay yakap sa kanyang bunso. May mas matanda pang kapatid si Baekhyun, ngunit may sarili na siyang pamilya kaya humiwalay na sila sa magulang at naiwan ang beking si Baekhyun sa mama nila.

Alagang-alaga si Baekhyun sa bahay nila, kaya’t kahit labag sa kagustuhan ng sarili niyang ina, ay tumutulong siya sa mga gawaing bahay, kahit na mas gusto ng mama niya na umupo at magpaganda at mag-aral na lamang ang anak niya.

 

Kaya _labs na labs_ ni Baekhyun mama niya eh. Siya rin ang inspirasyon niya kaya pinili niyang mag-aral ng Tourism. Gusto niyang maging flight steward, at makapag-ipon nang sa ganoon ay makapag travel naman din ang nag-aruga sa kanya buong buhay niya, pahinga kumbaga.

“Kung sa ganun po, eh pwede namang mag-wave kayo sa Messenger. Sumigaw pa kayo, anong oras na ma, baka isumbong tayo sa baranggay,” biro niya sa kanyang ina na ngayon lang tumingin sa kanya. _Commercial na kasi._

 

“Ay, ano nga ba sasabihin ko sa’yo yung ano!” Kinapa ni Madam Byun ang sofa para sa cellphone niya. “Yung ano, ma?”

“Sunduin mo daw si ano, dun sa tindahan. Ngayon na!” Nangangapa pa rin siya habang nakatayo at gulung-gulo si Baekhyun.

 

“Sino susunduin ma?” Napaupo nalang si Baekhyun sa sofa. “Aray! Ano yun?” ang sigaw ng beki, sabay tayo nang may maupuang matigas.

“Mama, eto ho yung cellphone mo, naupuan ko,” binuksan niya ito at nakitang may nagchat sa kanya sa Messenger.

 

“Ma, may nagchat sa’yo, o! Si _CO-SHIPPER BFF_ kung sino man yun,” at iniabot ang iPhone sa mama niya.

“Ay si ano yan, si nanay ni _bebelabs_ mo!” Tinanggap ni Mama Byun ang cellphone bago pa man ito malaglag ni Baekhyun nang ubuhin na para bang may nalunok na ng Beth Loggins.

 

“Sinong _“bebelabs”_ naman yun ma?” Tili ng beki na namumula na ngayon, kasing pula ng Caronia’s Pussy Red na _cutix_ ng mama niya, mula tenga hanggang leeg.

“Si _ano_ , ano ka ba naman! Yung kapitbahay!” At tumawa pa nang bongga ang lukaret niyang ina.

 

“ _Ma naman eh!!”_ isa pang tili ng beki, at ayun na nga kumahol na yung aso ng mga Kang sa kabilang kanto.

“Dalian mo na! Baka napaaway na yun sa tindahan!” Tulak ni Madam Byun.

 

“Sino ba yun ma? Ha? Hello?” Di na nasagot ang mga tanong ni Byun Baekhyun at tinulak na siya ng nanay niya palabas ng bahay, at sinaraduhan pa ng pinto.

Kakatok na sana siya para papasukin, kaso nakita ni Baekhyun sa bintana na tapos na mga commercials at nagsimula na ulit ang _La Luna,_ di na tuloy makakausap yang mama niya.

 

* * *

 

 

Wala na siyang magawa kundi sumunod at pumunta sa kanto kung saan may tila ba grocery store na palengke ang kanilang Kapitana. Madalas na bantay sa tindahan ang isa sa mga pinaka _papa-ble_ ng kanilang baranggay na si kuya Minseok, na hanggang ngayon ay “busy” pa rin sa pag-aaral.

Gagraduate na siya ng college next term, pero di pa rin siya tapos, _“Iba talaga pag yayamanin,”_ ika nga ng kaibigan niyang si Jongdae.

 

Speaking of Jongdae, nakita siya ni Baekhyun na nakahilata sa bangko habang tumatawa. _Ah ito yung susunduin niya._ Wala namang kilala si Baekhyun sa mga manginginom kundi si Jongdae. Naalala niya bigla yung sinabi ng kanyang ina. _Bebelabs mo!_

 

Muling namula ang tenga niya. Buti nalang madilim na kundi, mapaghahalataan siya ng mga lasing na tambay.

 

Wala man lang ni isang lasinggero na nakapansin sa pagdating niya. Nasisilip niya si Minseok mula sa kinatatayuan niya, na nagpupunas ng pawis habang may sinusulat sa yellow pad na nakalatag sa harap niya.

Nilapitan niya ang kaibigan niya, at saka lang napatingin yung katabi niyang si Henry, na ngayon ay nagrerecite ng kung anu-ano nanamang kabulastugan niya. _Madami yatang binaon na English tong lokong to._

 

“Hoy umuwi ka na daw sabi ng mama mo! May pasok ka pa daw bukas— mamaya pala! Sunshine Dizon na uy!” Kalabit ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niyang kumakanta na at ginagamit na mikropono ang boteng hawak niya.

Napatayo si Jongdae, ngunit sa sobrang kalasingan, di niya kinayang tumayo for more than 2 seconds at ayun na ngang inaabangan ni Baekhyun, nalaglag na, kasama si Baekhyun sa pag _fall from grace_ , syempre besprens yan eh.

 

“ _Hahahahaha_ kamukha mo yung bading na kapitbahay namin! _Hahahahahaha!!”_ wika ng lasing at nilapit ang mukha niya sa feslak ng beki. Sa sobrang lapit ay amoy na amoy na ni Baekhyun kung ilang bote na tinungga niya at anong brand.

 

Sa sobrang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa, hindi napigilan ng munting sirena tumingin sa labi ng kanyang bespren. Ramdam niya ang hininga nung isa sa kanyang pisngi.

“O bat mo ko tinitingnan ng ganyan?” sabay kunot ng noo ni Jongdae.

 

“Gaga ka! Ako nga yun!” Biglang tinulak ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Jongdae papalayo.

Nalaglag siya sa gilid habang bumangon ang beki, inaayos ang kanyang foam bra galing sa kanyang ever-supportive ina. Tinulungan niyang tumayo si Jongdae pagkatapos, saklay siya hanggang sila’y makapaglakad.

 

“Di nga? Ikaw si Baekla? Bespren kong si Baekla? Tsk sinungaling, tulog na yun. May beauty sleep routine pa yun.” sigaw ni Jongdae. Mabibingi ata si Baekhyun sa kalasingan nung isa. Hinimas ni Jongdae ang mukha nung isa sabay tawa.

“Kinis mo naman. Di nga, sino ka?” In denial pa rin si Jongdae. Nanahimik nalang ang beki habang hinahatid ang kanyang kaibigan pauwi. Masyadong mainit na pakiramdam niya habang katabi ang kaibigan na nilalandi siya. _Magsisisi to paggising._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (palawakin ang ating mga bokabularyo kaya heto ang mga salitang hiniram namin sa Beki lingo)
> 
> Beki Dictionary:
> 
> Beth Loggins - male genitals  
> Sunshine Dizon - umaga/morning


	2. Kabanata 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES WILL BE POSTED @ AROUND MGA 10 AM TUWING WEDNESDAYS

Kahit sa loob ng UST, _‘the world is my runway’_ ang lakad ni Baekhyun. _Shamcey Supsup’s Tsunami Walk is shaking._ Papunta siya bench kung san nag-iintay ang isa pa niyang bespren na si Chanyeol. Nagulat ang isa nang ibagsak ng beki ang isang ream ng papeles sa tabi nito.

“Ano nanaman yan? Restraining order galing sa IPEA? Nakailang silip ka na ba sa gym?” biro ni Chanyeol.

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol behind the bangaw shades mula ulo hanggang paa kahit nakaupo. Huminga ng malalim ang beki habang pinapagpag ang balikat ng kaibigan. Sayang ang Ariel at Downy na pinanlaba sa puting uniform ng Med student na si Chanyeol.

 

“Absent ang werpa mong bestie. Ayun, lasing nanaman. Ewan ko ba bakit ako pa dapat kumuha ng mga readings niya sa La Salle. Hinanap ko pa yung Eng building, eh nandyan ka naman!” gesture ng beki sa buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol. “Ang lagkit!” sigaw ng beki.

“Werpa mong bestie, ha baka yung gusto mong i-ferlie.” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Ano yun? Pakiulit?” Nilapit ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tenga.

“Ano nanaman sinasabi mo? Speak muggle please.” ngiti ng kaibigan, kunwari walang sinabi.

 

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bangaw shades at pinasok sa kanyang well-earned Sylvia Santos tote bag. Tinabi ni Chanyeol lahat ng readings niya para makinig sa _malagkit_ _na daing_ ng kaibigan.

“Ano pa ba? Yung mga lalaki sa La Salle! Amoy paminta left and right. Spot na spot, ang lala, bes. Ang lalagkit ng tingin sakin sa loob! Nakaka-goosebumps.” sabay ikot ng mata ng beki under the very striking green eyeshadow to match his CTHM uniform. Mapapa-SM Hypermarket _happy to serve_ ka sa tingkad.

 

Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol habang dumudukot ng wet wipes sa bag ni Baekhyun. Hinahawakan niya ang baba ng isa at pinahid ang wet wipes sa mata ng beki.

“Aray! Hoy gaanan mo naman yung hagod!” sabay palo sa dibdib ng kaibigan.

“Nasobrahan ka nanaman ng lagay. Pupunta na ba ko sa bahay niyo? Pundido na ba ilaw sa kwarto mo?” ani ni Chanyeol.

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang gawa ng kaibigan at napangiti. Helpful naman ang smearing ni Chanyeol. In fact, gumanda pa ang effect sa mata niya.

“Baka ikaw yung malagkit tingin, di sila? May guash ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Waley, bes. Walang dakila.” ika ng beki habang tinitingnan ang kanyang manicure.

Sabay takip ng tenga ang kaibigan. TMI alert. Napatawa si Baekhyun habang nilalagay ang mga readings ni Jongdae sa kanyang bag. Pauwi na ang dalawa ng may napadaang amoy na kumili sa katauhang sirena.

 

“May naamoy akong something good.” Napatigil ang dalawa sa paglalakad. Lumingon si Chanyeol, hinahanap kung anuman yun. Mas matangkad siya ng di hamak kay Baekhyun kaya kita niya lahat.

“Baka isaw lang yun. Halika na, malapit na yung Grab.” hinatak niya ang bespren palabas ng UST. Pero hindi isaw ang naamoy ni Baekhyun. Di rin paminta. It was so flowery, nahiya ang rub-a-da-bango ng Downy sa tingin niya. Alam na if it’s flowery, because it means _papi_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kumatok si Chanyeol sa bahay ni Jongdae nung gabing yon para ihatid ang readings niya. Inimbita niya ang napakatangkad na kaibigan sa loob ng bahay para maghapunan. Na hinding-hindi tinatanggihan ni Chanyeol.

Lumabas ang ina ni Jongdae galing sa kusina, tuwang-tuwa na nandun ang bespren ng kanyang anak since birth. Parang second son na rin ang tingin niya sa kanya. Nakaupo na si Chanyeol sa hapagkainan kahit wala pang plato o kubyertos. Nanonood siya ng balita habang tinabi ni Jongdae yung mga readings niya.

 

“Bakit ikaw lang? Di mo kasabay si Ganda pauwi?” tanong ng ina ni Jongdae habang nagsasandok ng kanin.

“Kasabay po. Umuwi na. May paghahandaan pa raw sila ni tita.” sagot ng binata.

 

Tinulungan ni Jongdae ang kanyang ina maghain, bitbit dalawang plato ng kanin. One for the family, one for Chanyeol alone. _Iba talaga pag growing child._ At right on cue, hinahanap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. Inulit nanaman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sagot. _Lagi nalang ganito si Jongdae, parang echo ng nanay niya._

Napatayo na si Chanyeol sa harap ng lababo habang iniintay ang mga hugasin. Hinatak siya ni Mrs. Kim papalayo kasama ni Jongdae. Hindi niya hahayaang mag-urong ang soon-to-be Dr. Park Chanyeol sa pamamahay niya kaya siya nalang ang nag-urong. Bukas, si Jongdae na ulit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lasing ka nanaman daw. Ano nanaman problema mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakahiga sa kama ni Jongdae, lawit ang mga paa sa dulo.

“Ha? Wala. Napainom lang ng konti may problema na?” Talagang in denial si Jongdae. Pero hindi niya matatakasan si Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, humiga siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol. _Ah may problema nga._

 

 _“Wala na kami.”_ bulong ni Jongdae. Napabangon si Chanyeol. Inisip niya kung nasa relasyon ba ang kaibigan. May nasabi ba to? Parang wala naman ata? Kasi wala talagang sinabi si Jongdae na may kinikita siya for 4 months na. Kaya pala mas maging close si Baekhyun at Chanyeol ngayon, kasi may ibang ka-close ang tropa nila.

 

“Pero okay na ko. Papasok na ko bukas. Tapos na yun. Tsaka ko na kukwento. Pasabi nalang kay Baekla salamat sa pagkuha. Kumapit yung pabango niya sa papel.” ngiti naman tong si Jongdae. Tumayo na si Chanyeol at nag-unat.

“Am I your slave? Bakit ako pa magsasabi? Tawagan mo. Puntahan mo, ano ba, magkabilang bakod lang kayo!” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bag sa sahig at nagpaalam na para mag-aral. May long test pa yung Med student bukas.

 

Humiga na si Jongdae sa kama katabi yung readings niya. Tiningnan niya yung cellphone niya, specifically sa number ni Baekhyun. Tawag or dalaw? 5 pesos per minute or libreng exercise? Imagine the expressions or see the expressions? Biglang bumangon si Jongdae, dali-daling lumabas ng bahay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Binuksan ng ina ni Baekhyun ang pinto, laking ngiti sa mukha nang makita ang manugang-este-kaibigan ng kanyang anak. Beso left and right ang mother of the bride habang iniimbitahan siya papasok ng bahay. Nakahiga sa sofa si Baekhyun, pinapatuyo ang facemask niya with pipino sa mata.

 

“ _Nak. Anak.”_ Walang imik ang beki. _“_ Anak, umayos ka. May bisita.” Hampas ng ina sa hita niya habang hinahatak ang shorts papababa ng hita niya.

“Aray! Mama naman, ang lutong! Yung mask ko sira na.” daing ni Baekhyun habang pinupulot ang hiwa ng pipino sa sahig. Napatingin siya sa tsinelas ng bisita, pati sa kamay nitong may hawak ng isa pang hiwa ng pipino. Pagtingala niya, pamilyar na mukha ang bumati sa kanya.

 

“Sushimita sen, Jongdae!” sigaw ng beki.

 

“Nakarating sa’kin nang buhay yung readings ko, salamats Baeki,” nakangiting bati ng kapitbahay niyang tila ba iniluwal ng mga Greek gods and goddesses. “Salamat din sa pipino!” Sabay subo sa pinulot niya.

“Ay naku Jongdae madumi na yun eh! Kanina pa yun nasa feslak netong anak ko, kadiri na yun!” Biro ng mama ni Baekhyun.

 

“Grabehan ka mama!” Reklamo ng beki. “Paupuin mo naman bisita mo aba, baka hindi na yan dumalaw ulit.” Wika ni mama Byun. “Kuha lang ako ng maiinom, ‘to talagang anak ko di marunong magsilbi sa bisita.” at dali-dali ay pumasok sa kusina ang ina.

 

“Makikiupo lang po, madam.” Bati ni Jongdae habang tinatanggal ang sapatos nito, at sinuot ang isa sa mga Barbie pink na malambot na slippers sa may pintuan.

“Pahiram na din ng slippers mo, Baekla, ah” sabi pa niya habang naglalakad papalapit sa sofa, kung saan si Baekhyun ay nakaposisyon na ulit ang higa, at pilit na inaayos ang face mask.

 

“Suot mo na eh, nagpaalam ka pa.” Sagot ng beki, ngunit di masyadong naintindihan dahil ipit na ipit ang bibig nito, sa takot na lalo pang lumaki ang punit sa face mask.

“Tuyo na ata yan eh,” ika ng kababata niya, sabay sundot ng daliri sa may leeg ng beki para hulihin yung isang malaking patak ng _essence._

 

“Palitan mo tong face mask ko na pinunit mo.” Ipit na sabi ni Baekhyun. Naintindihan naman ni Jongdae kahit papaano dahil sa sobrang _close_ nila simula pagkabata.

“Face mask lang ba? Kaya ko yun! Bayad ko na rin yun sa pagkuha ng readings ko,” sabay pahid ng essence na nasa daliri niya sa tuhod ng kaibigan.

 

 _“Anak ng—!”_ Napasigaw si Baekhyun sa lamig ng _essence,_ hindi sa _kilig_. Bago pa man masakal ng beki ang kaibigan niya, nagbalik si mama Byun na may dalang tray na may tatlong tasa at mga biskwit.

“Ayan _na! La Luna_ na! O wala nang maingay ha!” Excite na excite na umupo ang ina ng beki na kamuntikan pang matapon ang mga juice kung hindi pa nasalo ni Jongdae yung tray.

 

“Usog ka 'nak! Dali ayan _naaa!”_ Sabay tulak sa anak na ngayo’y nadaganan si Jongdae, at nalaglag na ang face mask sa sahig.

“Ang bigat mo naman!” Ungol ni Jongdae sa ilalim ng kaibigan niya, sabay hampas sa hita nito.

 

“Ang gaan ko kaya!” sambit ni Baekhyun habang kinukurot sa braso ang kaibigan. “Hindi naman ako magrereklamo kung hindi ka mabigat, diba?” Sagot ni Jongdae, na ngayon ay natatawa na lang sa pangaasar sa kaibigan.

Sasagot na sana si Baekhyun nang may narinig silang shutter ng camera. Lumingon ang dalawa, at ayun na nga nagpipicture ang mama ni Baekhyun sa kanyang Vivo V7+.

 

“Mama _ano ba yan_!” At dali-dali rin tumayo si Baekhyun, at nakahinga na ulit si Jongdae.

“Dun na kasi kayo _maglandian_ este, _magharutan_ , este, ay dun na lang nga kasi kayo sa kwarto mo, anak!” Sabi ng ina niya, na medyo namumula na rin ang tenga sa hiya na nahuli siya.

 

“Hay nako,” buntong hininga ng beki. “Pasensya ka na sa mama ko, Dae. Alam mo naman yan, minsan _ano_ talaga yan eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang dinampot ang nalaglag na face mask.

“Okey lang yan tita, at least alam ko na kung kanino talaga nagmana tong si Baekla!” At tinungga ang juice sa isang baso. “Ganyan din mama ko, dalaw ka daw Baek. Hinahanap na niya si ' _Ganda_ ’,” at napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae sa sinabi niya.

 

Na siya namang sinabayan ng _nakakainis_ na pagtaas at baba ng kilay niyang _akala mo kung sino._ “O siya, una na po ako, tita! Magbabasa pa po ako,” sabi ng binata, at saka nagbeso sa ina na nakatutok na muli sa telebisyon.

“Bukas na lang ulit Baek!” bati nito habang kinurot ang pisngi ng beki, sabay takbo palabas ng sala bago pa man mahawakan ni Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Ayiee kilig siya o!”_ sabi ng ina habang sinasara ang pinto.

 _“Wag ako, ma. Nawawarla na ata akesh! Ang bango, ma!”_ sabay walling ng beki sa tabi ng Barbie Pink na tsinelas na ginamit ni Jongdae.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (palawakin ang ating mga bokabularyo kaya heto ang mga salitang hiniram namin sa Beki lingo)
> 
> Beki Dictionary:
> 
> Ferlie - bj
> 
> Paminta - discreet gay guy
> 
> Guash - gwapo
> 
> Sushmita sen - susmaryosep
> 
> Warla - maloloka
> 
> Akesh - ako


	3. Kabanata 3

“Ano na ba? Asan na ba yang si Baekla, ha?” tanong ni Jongdae, habang pinapadyak ang paa sa sobrang inip. Nagmagandang loob ang Lasallistang Engineering major na pumunta ng UST para hindi na maabala ang dalawa pang kaibigan.

“May inasikaso lang daw sa STEPs, pababa na yun, hintayin na natin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, habang naghahanap ng angle niya para sa selfie. 

“Malapit na yung Grab, o! Iiwan ko yan,” halos pasigaw na sabi ni Jongdae habang nakaturo sa screen ng phone. 

 

“Wushu, iiwan daw, sounds fake but okay.” Pabulong na wika ng kaibigan, snapping away for all his Instagram followers. Napalingon siya slight tungo sa entrance ng BGPOP, at ayun na nga, ang beki nilang bestie, hulas na hulas na ang makeup.

“Ayan na yung Grab!” sigaw ni Jongdae, napatayo habang nagtatatalon at kumakaway sa isang pulang Innova.

  
  


“Ayan na din si Baek!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol, naka- peace sign habang umiikot, hinahanap pa rin ang bagay sa kanyang angle at lighting.

Tumigil ang Innova sa may tapat ng pav kung saan sila nakaupo. Kakarating lang din ni Baekhyun.

“Uy, mga bakla, sorry I'm late! Kalorkey kasi ang haba ng pila sa elevator, hinagdan ko nalang last two floors,” wika ng beki, sabay upo sa bench.

 

“Dali halika na, anjan na yung Grab!” sigaw ni Jongdae, sabay hatak sa kamay ng beki. “Dun ka na sa kotse magpaganda!” hila ng lalake sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Eto naman, parang naka metro yung sasakyan,” tawa ni Chanyeol habang pinipicturan ang plaka ng kotse.

 

Naramdaman ng pinakabata sa kanilang tatlo ang gutom. Narinig ng beki ang kalam ng tiyan nito, sabay hampas kay Chanyeol sa tabi ng driver. “Mahiya ka nga!”

“San niyo gusto kumain?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan pagbukas ng pinto ng Grab. 

“Diet ako, sorry!” Sambit ni Baekhyun, sabay sakay sa likod pagtapos buksan ng kaibigan ( _ka-ibigan_ sa puso ng beki).

“Uy, tara  _ sex  _ tayo!” Yaya ni Jongdae sa kanilang matangkad na kaibigan habang papasok ng sasakyan. 

 

Napalingon yung driver sa dalawang binatang papasakay, ngunit iniwas ng tingin agad. Pinagtabi ng beki ang bag nila ni Jongdae sa kabilang pinto para tabi sila.  _ Damoves 101 by Byun Baekhyun. _

“Ay, oo nga! Tagal na natin di nagse- _ sex!  _ Tara, dali! Dun na sa may atin para malapit lang!” sigaw ni Chanyeol sa tuwa. 

“Sayang dito nalang sana sa Dapitan, pero sige na nga. Uy dali Baekla sama ka?” tanong ni Jongdae, mas malumanay.

“Next time nalang, may pagpupulong kami ni Soo mamaya. Ikain mo nalang ako Yeolie ah.” hinimas ni Baekhyun ang braso ng kaibigan.

 

Napatingin ang driver sa himas ng beki.  _ Ay, suggestive.  _ Napangiti si Chanyeol. Mas kumulay ang imahensyon ng driver.

 

“Baek, sino nga pala nag-abot ng readings ko sayo?” tanong ni Jongdae. Umupo ng maayos ang beki, de-quatro with confidence, tuhod nakapatong sa hita ng _ka-ibigan_.

“Naku speaking of, kaloka ka Dae. Di mo naman sinabing papa-ble yung kaibigan mo! Yamanin magbihis tapos ang kinis pa.” inayos ni Baekhyun lahat ng aircon sa itaas nila. Napaisip si Jongdae.  _ Sinong papa-ble sa mga kaibigan niya? _

 

“Anong pangalan? Siguro naman nakuha mo yun, ikaw pa.” ani ni Jongdae habang pinapatong ang kamay sa hita ng beki, hinihimas ito slight, pampalipas oras lang.

“Joo-Jooyoung? Junhyun?” hula ni Baekhyun. Inaalala ni Jongdae ang mga kaibigan niya sa La Salle; at hindi sila karamihan. “Junmyeon! Ayun, Junmyeon. Gwapo ah.”

Biglang natahimik si Jongdae. Tumango nalang siya habang nagsimula nang magtext si Baekhyun.

 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na hindi na umiimik ang kaibigan kaya inangat niya ang cellphone para tingnan ang reflection ni Jongdae. Nagulat siya nang mapansin na malungkot na ang kaibigan. Walang away na naganap at walang maling sinabi si Baekhyun. Napaisip lalo ang pinakabata sa harap ng sasakyan.

 

“Uy, tuloy sex ah.” bulong ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol habang kumukuha ng pambayad sa Grab.

“Naman!” ngiti ni Chanyeol. Pinagpapawisan na yung driver sa kanila. “KJ naman kasi si Baekla, parang iba gusto kainin.”

“Ayaw niya ng _durog_ na. Gusto niya siya dumudurog.” banat ni Jongdae. Napaubo ang driver.

“Umayos nga kayo! Si Soo lang naman kasama ko, mga animal talaga kayo.” sumimangot si Baekhyun. Namamatay na sa tawa si Chanyeol.

 

Niyakap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun dahil nagtatampo na ito sa kanila. Kinurot niya ang pisngi nito. Bumigay ang beki...on the inside. Pero sa labas, kinurot niya ang tagiliran ni Jongdae at tinulak ito papalabas ng sasakyan habang nagpapasalamat sa driver. Bago masara ni Baekhyun ang pinto narinig niya ang komento nito.

 

“Ang babastos talaga ng mga bata ngayon!” bulong nito sa sarili habang nag-aayos ng Waze.

“Ano po yun?” sambit ng beking mataray na.

“Ah, wala po s-maam. S-sige po sex na kayo. May condom naman po kayo diba?” tuluyan nang tumulo ang pawis ng driver. Biglang humagalpak ng tawa si Baekhyun.

“Kuya! Ano ba! _Sisig Express_ kasi yun! Grabe ka kuya, kaloka ng utak mo ah!” tawa ng beki habang sinasara ang pinto ng malakas.

 

Inalok ni Chanyeol at Jongdae ilakad ang beki pauwi pero tinulak niya ang dalawa sa direksyon ng Sisig Express. Kumaway si Chanyeol habang di na lumingon si Jongdae. Habang naglalakad si Baekhyun, di niya mapigilang amoyin ang balikat. Kinilig siya nang maamoy ang pabango ni Jongdae na kumapit sa uniform niya. Bigla itong napa- _ pirouette _ a la Swan Lake.

“Hoy Baekla! Anong iniikot-ikot mo dyan? Pumasok ka na rito!” Nagulat si Baekhyun with tiling nakakabasag salamin, hawak ang dibdib nito. Nakita niya ang kapwa beking si Kyungsoo na nag-aabang sa labas ng gate ng bahay nila. Biglang may dumungaw sa bintana na di inakala ni Baekhyun. Kumaway si Jongin, ang jowa ni Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

 

Samantala, napansin ni Chanyeol na tipid magsalita si Jongdae simula nung nakasakay sila sa Grab hanggang sa pag-order nila ng pagkain sa SEx. Dumating na ang order nila; 1 Pork Sisig with extra rice with bottomless iced tea kay Jongdae; 1 Pork Sisig, 1 Chicken Sisig with 2 extra rice with bottomless iced tea naman kay Chanyeol.

 

Tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol habang hinahalo ang pagkain sa sizzling plate. Si Jongdae naman, iniintay maluto pa ng kaunti ang ulam habang matamlay na binubudburan ng toyo ito. Hindi na nakayanan ni Chanyeol ang katahimikan.

 

“Sino si Junmyeon?” tanong ng kababata sabay subo ng kanin. Napangiti ng kaunti si Jongdae.

“Schoolmate lang,” ang tipid talaga.

“Baka schoolmate with benefits.” _Subo count: 2._ Walang imik nanaman si Jongdae. “Kaya ka ba naglasing nung isang gabi?”

 

Si Park Chanyeol ang pinakabata sa kanilang tatlong magkakaibigan ngunit siya ang pinakamatalino sa kanila. Siya ang pinakabunso at inaalagaan, pero siya rin ang laging nag-aalaga sa kanila. Sa sitwasyon ngayon lang ito napansin ni Jongdae. Wala siyang maitatago kay Chanyeol. Marami na silang napagsamahan at sa katotohanan, mas close sila kaysa kay Baekhyun. Wala nang saysay para itago ito ni Jongdae. Sinimulan niya ang paghalo ng sisig.

 

Si Junmyeon ay isang senior sa La Salle, isang International Studies, major in European Studies student. Nagkakilala sila ni Jongdae sa isang general assembly ng Marian Organization. Sila’y nagkatabi, nagkatinginan at nagkadevelopan ng isang linggo.

“Lunes, nang tayo’y nagkakilala! Martes,” sabay awit ni Chanyeol habang puno ang bibig nito. Sinipa siya ni Jongdae sa ilalim ng mesa.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Yeol. Hindi naman kami officially.” sabay kibit ng balikat ng nakatatanda.

“How long?” naglabasan na ng baong English ang magkaibigan.

“Four months,” kamuntikan nang mabuga ni Chanyeol ang iced tea. _Subo count: 18_.

“Not a big deal but lasted longer than 58% of millennial relationships?” sigaw ng nakababata.

“Saan mo nanaman napulot yung data mo?” napangiti si Jongdae, at kumalma ng kaunti si Chanyeol.

 

 

Unti-unting bumabalik si Jongdae sa kanyang sarili habang kinukwento ang relasyon niya kay Junmyeon na hindi official pero four months long. Naintindihan na ni Chanyeol kung bakit panay org work ang excuse ng kaibigan. Org work equals Junmyeon pala. Dito rin napansin si Chanyeol na hindi straight ang kaibigan. Hindi niya ito diniretso pero naramdaman niyang bisexual ito. Walang problema. Beki si Baekhyun, bisexual si Jongdae, straight si Chanyeol. We can all live in harmony after all.

 

Ngunit may isang gumigimbal sa isipan ni Chanyeol at hindi niya ito mapigilang itanong. “So at some point in your life, may nagustuhan ka ba samin ni Baekhyun?” Nagulat sila pareho sa tanong. Buti nalang natawa si Jongdae at sinabing wala. Tumango si Chanyeol pero sa isip nito, inaalala niya ang damdamin ng beki. Umasa si Chanyeol na baka pwede para kay Baekhyun. Lowkey shipper pala siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi nalang tinanong ni Jongdae kung bakit ito naisip ng kaibigan at nagpasalamat sa libreng meriendinner ng kaibigan.

 

* * *

 

 

Lumalim ang gabi sa Barangay 421 habang tumataas ang tili ng mga beki sa Bahay ng mga Do. Naghaharutan ang magjowa nang lumabas ng banyo si Baekhyun, naka-blush pink tank top and short with silk robe plus matching eye mask sa may noo. Napangiti si Kyungsoo, na naka-gray tank top with matching shorts, sa kanyang etchoserang kaibigan. Hindi mawawala sa ulo ni Kyungsoo ang korona ng Ms. Barangay. Dahil kasama niya ang kanyang manok sa susunod na pageant, sinuot niya ulit ito for good luck.

 

“Para sa honeymoon niyo ba yan ni Dae?” biro ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sa dibdib ng jowa. Humiga si Baekhyun sa gitna nila, pang-asar kay Jongin.

“I wish. Wala pa rin siyang alam. Kulang ba ko sa clues?” ngumuso si Baekhyun. Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang malambot na buhok nito. Lumipat si Jongin sa kabila para mayakap ang jowa.

“Pano niya makikita clues mo kung pareho mo lang itrato siya at si Chanyeol? Maharot ka rin pag matangkad kasama mo eh.” Sinabunutan ni Soo ang kaibigan.

 

Hinampas siya ni Baekhyun at bumangon. Hindi ito matanggi ng soon-to-be Ms. Barangay. Wala siyang pagtingin kay Chanyeol pero pag kasama niya ito, hindi niya mapigilang magkunwari. Iba talaga pag matangkad ang kasama, protective ang dating. At dahil magkaibigan sila, at alam ni Chanyeol ang laman ng puso ng beki, walang malisya sa mga kilos nila. Kahit kay Jongdae kasi, ganun siya. Tumayo si Baekhyun, kunwari naiihi pero gusto lang magtago sa hiya. Nandun kasi si Jongin.

 

“So kayo na ba?” tanong ni Jongin. Umikot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa salamin. Hindi nga mapansin ni Jongdae feelings niya.

“Luh, di ah! _Excusez-moi_?” lumabas ulit si Baekhyun at dumapa sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“So single ka ngayon? May friend akong single din ngayon.” Bumangon si Jongin para kunin ang cellphone. Nagtinginan ang mga beki.  _ Is this a reto mission?  _

“Eh di congrats? Sana makahanap siya ng mag-- _Ay_!” Pinakita ni Jongin ang Tinder profile ng single na kaibigan. Sa kabutihang palad, gwapo ito. Ay hindi, napakalakas ng dating nito. Makinis, medyo maangas, pero cute. Di rin masama na maganda ang balikat nito. Napahubad ng robe si Baekhyun nang mapansin na wala itong suot pantaas.

 

Sumilip si Kyungsoo at biglang tumawa. “Seryoso? Kala ko kahoy yan.” gumapang ito papunta sa likod ng jowa para yakapin. Tumango si Jongin. 

“Oh Sehun, 19, Single,” ngumiti si Baekhyun. “But not for long!” Bigla itong napa-swipe left. “Ay di ko pala profile to!” Biglang hinablot ni Jongin ang cellphone. Nagmatch sila ng kaibigan bigla. Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo at hinatak si Baekhyun para magpractice ng pageant walk habang inaayos ni Jongin ang meetup ng dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beki Dictionary:
> 
> kahoy = straight


	4. Kabanata 4

“Okay lang ba suot ko?” ayan na, na-iinsecure na ang chaka sa suot niyang pale pink tank top at mid-thigh shorts.

“Ano ka ba? Ang ganda mo kaya today! Pak na pak yung fresh face ah.” Support ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila papuntang basketball court. Ay, hinatak papuntang basketball court pala.

 

Dumating na ang oras para magkita sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Sa tulong ni Jongin, pumayag ang binatilyo. Sa gulat ng lahat, pati si Jongin, pumayag ang habuling binatilyo na si Sehun.

 

Naglalaro pa ang mga kalalakihan ang dumating ang dalawang beki. Kinawayan nila si Minseok, na nagsisilbing commentator sa laro nung hapon na iyon; Break muna sa thesis si kuya. Umupo ang mga beki malapit sa mga gamit ng mga manlalaro. Aba, strategic si Kyungsoo.

 

“Baekla, umayos ka, masisira na damit ko sa kakahatak mo.” turo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Masisisi mo ba ko? Kalahati ng mga boys walang damit. Pasalamat ka may damit Jongin mo.” umikot ang mata ni Baekhyun. Shirts vs skin pala ang gimmick ngayon.

“Jongdae mo rin naman ah,” asar ng kaibigan. Namula ang fresh face ni Baekhyun at nagtakip ng mukha.

 

Biglang pumito si Minseok. Napatingala si Baekhyun sa gulat. Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongdae at nagkawayan.  _ Boom boom, ba't ang bilis ng tibok?  _ Nakita rin siya ni Chanyeol, na nakahubad rin, at kumaway.

“Yung kaibigan mong isa, Chanyeol diba?” may kaunting landi sa tono ni Kyungsoo.

“Uy uy, may jowa ka na. Wag mo ahasin bespren ko. Magiging doktor muna yan.” banta ni Baekhyun.

“Ay! Umayos ka ng upo! Nandyan na Nini ko!”

 

Sabay nag-cross legs ang mga beki at kunwaring nag-uusap ng matino. Bineso ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, na kamuntikan nang dakmain ang jowa. Sa katwiran ni Kyungsoo, mabango ang pawis ni Jongin. Hindi nalang kinokontra ni Baekhyun dahil ganyan din tingin niya kay Jongdae. Pero may ibang humahatak sa atensyon ng dalaginding...

 

* * *

 

 

Sa tabi ni Jongin, nakatayo ang pawis pero walang bahid ng putok na si Oh Sehun. Mga mata niya’y mapanghusga pero parang naiintriga lang. Tumaas ang kilay nito nang halikan ni Jongin sa pisngi si Kyungsoo. Nag-init ang katawan ng single na beki.

 

“Ay, Soo, si Sehun nga pala. Kilala niyo na isa’t isa diba?” ngiti ni Jongin.

“Ah oo, hi.” galawang malumanay na Pilipina ang dating ni Kyungsoo. Tumango lang si Sehun sa kanya. Biglang bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.  _ Suplado ang chaka! _

“Sehun, siya yung sinasabi kong kaibigan ni Soo. Baekhyun, Sehun. Sehun, Baekhyun.” tapos na ang trabaho ni Jongin.

 

Nilabas ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay, iniintay na kunin ni Baekhyun. Mahiyain niya itong hinawakan. Ngumisi ang binatilyo. _Kilig naman tong kikinsot._

“Hi, nice to meet you Baekhyun.” para bang may nabasag na pinggan pagkatapos ni Sehun magsalita. Tinago ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa balikat ni Jongin, nagpipigil ng tawa ang ngiti. Natulala si Baekhyun, bukas ang bibig.

 

Hindi niya inaasahan ang boses na lumabas sa bibig ni Sehun. Pinipigilan niyang tumingin sa baba para mapatunayan ang naiisip. Sabi ng mga matatanda, pag malalim ang boses ng lalaki, may malaking tinatago. Sinara ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig at bumungisngis. Lumaki ng kaunti ang ngiti ni Sehun na para bang natatawa. Biglang sumingit si Jongin at pinaghiwalay ang kamay ng dalaga.

 

“Ano, magde-date ba kayo o hindi?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Huy! Tumegel ke nge!” Pa-cute ni Baekhyun habang sinusukbit ang buhok sa likod ng tenga niya.

“Tara,” nanlaki ang mata nung tatlo. Si Sehun mismo ang nag-alok. Hindi romantic o patanong pero ang importante ay payag siya.

“Hala Sehun, eng bilis mo nemen. We jas met,” gusto sakalin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Nagtunog utal nanaman yung kaibigan niya. Inisip ni Sehun ito at hinablot ang kamay ni Baekhyun para lagyan ng isang halik. Tumingala ito ng kaunti at kinindatan si Baekhyun. Wala na, uwi na po. May nanalo na!

 

* * *

  
  


   Tila ba tumigil ang oras sa paligid nila. Silang dalawa ni Sehun nasa sarili nilang mundo. Para bang naging pink yung background at biglang tumugtog yung  _ ‘This Guy’s In Love With You, Pare’  _ ng Parokya ni Edgar as BGM nila. Nagkatitigan sila ni Sehun, at laking gulat ng beki na ang kanina’y masungit na mukha ay naging mas cute ngayon.  _ Lalong  _ mas naging cute. 

Magsasalita na sana si Baekhyun nang biglang nasira ang moment nila nang batukan ni Jongin si Sehun para bumalik na sa laro. Nawala ang BGM at ang pink background nang pumito si Minseok, senyas na tuloy ang laro.

 

Nawala ang kamay ni Sehun nang di namamalayan ni Baekhyun, kaya nakatulala lang siya dun sa gilid ng court, naka-lapat ang kamay sa ere. Medyo di pa masyadong umaandar yung senses niya, kaya mahina lang ang pangdinig niya.  _ Iba talaga pag in love ang beki, ano po?  _

 

_ “Baek, ilag!”  _ Late na to narinig ni Baekhyun. Nag-register na lang sa kanya ang mga pangyayari nang muli ay hinipan ni Minseok ang kanyang pito. 

Nagising nalang siya sa mga pangyayari nang marinig niyang isigaw ni Chanyeol ang pangalan ni Jongdae, at isang malakas na tunog, na para bang may natamaan ng bola—

 

_“Uy, Jongdae, okey ka lang ba?”_ Sigaw ng matangkad nilang kaibigan. Napalingon si Baekhyun, at nakita niya sa likod lang niya, nakahandusay ang kanyang _ka-ibigan_ sa sahig, nagdudugo ang ilong. 

“Ay! Naku Jongdae anong nangyari sa'yo!?” Napatili ang beki, lumipad ang bimpo nito sa mukha ng kaibigan niya, dahan-dahang pinunasan ang dugo sa ilong nito.

 

Sa pisngi nito, may namumuong pasa na halos kasing laki ng kamao ni Baekhyun, para bang siya  _ mismo  _ ang gumawa nito kay Jongdae.

“Eto yelo! Wag niyong dumugin si Jongdae, di naman yan artista, ay nako. Time out muna, ah! Iba-bangko na to!” Sigaw ni Doktor Park Yeol kay Minseok, na siya namang di pa naman inabot ng sampung hakbang mula sa kanya.

 

“Baekhyun, maupo ka muna dun sa bangko tapos ihihiga ko si Jongdae, ipapatong ko ulo niya sa hita mo, kaya mo ba yun?” Tanong ng Med student sa beki, na napa-kunot ang kilay sa tanong.

“Aba, syempre! Ano ka ba naman, Chanyeol? Anong klaseng tanong yan?” nakasimangot na ngayon ang beki, habang hawak ang ulo ng kaibigang nawalan ng malay, sa lakas at impact ba naman ng bola sa mukha niyang makanto.

 

“Eh, baka kasi maihi ka sa kilig, knock out na nga yung tao, iihian mo pa,” wika ng matangkad na kaibigan, habang binubuhat slash kinakaladkad ang kaibigan nilang di pa rin dumidilat.

“Hoy, ang bastos mo naman! Di naman ako ganun, ah!” Simangot ng beki, habang umupo sa bangko at sumandal. Inayos niya muna ang shorts nito bago pa man ipatong ni Chanyeol si Jongdae.

 

“O ayan ha. Bantayan mo yang  _ bebelabs  _ mo, ikaw kasi eh. Nagpapaka-tigang ka jan sa kung sinu-sino, eh meron ka naman nang jowakels” utos ni Chanyeol, habang inaabot ang ice tubig sa beki. “Ilagay mo lang yan sa pasa, okay lang kahit masaktan siya, basta buhay.” Sabi nito, sabay tapik sa balikat ng beki bago bumalik sa laro.

Pumito na ulit si Minseok, at balik na sa laro ang lahat. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan niyang mahimbing ang pagkaka-knock out. “Hay nako ka, Jongdae. Pano ko ieexplain sa nanay mo nangyari sa’yo?” Tanong nito sa kanya, pero mostly sa sarili niya lang din, kasi di naman makakasagot ang walang malay, diba?

 

Hinawi ng beki ang buhok sa mukha ng kanyang bestie. “Ayan tuloy, may bahid, este pasa na yung pogi mong fes,” bulong ng beki sa sarili nito, habang inaayos ang pwesto ng ice tubig sa pisngi nito.

Dahan-dahan niyang inikot ang ulo nito, para mas nakaharap sa may tiyan ng beki. “Harot naman,  _ sexual harassment _ yan, ah,” may bumulong sa tenga ng beki, kaya napatili ito. Sa lakas ng tili ay napadilat ang kanina lang ay walang malay nilang kaibigan, at nalaglag sa sahig ang ice tubig, na pumutok ang plastik sa pagbagsak nito sa lupa. 

 

“Ayan tuloy, ikaw talaga, bakla ka!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, na siya namang kinurot sa braso ang kaibigang beki. 

“ _ Ahh!  _ Aray ko ha!” Napa-ungol nang di oras ang beki, nang mag-adjust ang ulo ni Jongdae sa hita niya, saktong-sakto ang posisyon na  _ di sinasadyang  _ matamaan ang  _ ano  _ ng beki. 

 

“Ang ingay mo naman, Baek!” Ika ni Jongdae, sabay kurot sa tagiliran ng beki. “Ang sakit ng ulo ko, ano bang nangyari?” Tanong nito, halatang wala pa sa tamang kaisipan.

“Natamaan ka ng bola sa mukha kasi 'tong  _ best friend  _ mo, ina-eyeball yung friend ni Nini,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, _as a matter of fact-ly,_ na napaupo sa kabilang side ni Baekhyun, sa may ulo ni Jongdae.

 

_ “Ahhh  _ naalala ko na. Oo nga pala. 'Tong bading na to puro kaharutan lang alam, di marunong umilag,” sabi ni Jongdae, habang sinusubukang bumangon sa kinahihigaan niya.

“Ops ops, jan ka na muna, Jongdae. Baka mag-nosebleed ka ulit,” ika ni Kyungsoo, sabay tulak sa noo ni Jongdae pababa, balik sa pwesto nito kanina sa hita ni Baekhyun.

 

“Oo nga, Dae. Higa ka pa ulit,” sambit ni Baekhyun, sabay pa- _ beautiful eyes  _ effect nito. “Ano ba yan, wag ka nga magpa-cute!” Reklamo ni Jongdae. “Babalik na ko sa laro kung magpapa-cute lang tong si Baekla,” dagdag pa ng kaibigan, pang-asar lang lalo sa beki.

 

Nakangiti nalang si Kyungsoo sa sagutan ng mag-bespren. “Dali na kasi, Dae. Higa ka pa ulit,” sabi ni Kyungsoo na may halong landi sa boses nito, para bang ginagaya boses ni Baekhyun.

“Ang harot mo naman, Soo! Kulang pa ba si Jongin para sa’yo?” Angal ni Baekhyun, at natawa nalang ang pasyente nila. “Sige na nga, Soo. Hihiga na ko ulet,” sagot ni Jongdae, at nahiga nga ito sa hita ng beki niyang bestie. 

 

“Bakit kay Kyungsoo ka lang sumusunod?!” Angal ni Baekhyun, na ngayon ay nakasimangot  _ yet again.  _ “Oo nga naman, Dae. Ba’t nga ba di mo sinusunod yang jowa mo?” Asar ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Hala! Swerte mo namang beki, kung ako jowa mo ah. Aba,” pang-aasar nanaman ni Jongdae. “Ang sama mo talaga sa’kin!” sagot ni Baekhyun, sabay hampas sa dibdib ng pasyente para mapagtakpan ang namumulang niyang tenga. 

“Aray!” Sambit ni Jongdae, sabay natamaan ng kuko ni Baekhyun ang pasa sa mukha nito. “Aray naman! Hinay-hinay lang sa paghimas!” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun para ituro kung paano himasin ang mukha niya.

“Ituloy niyo na hanggang baba,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad palayo sa magbespren.

 

* * *

 

   Bumalik si Jongin sa tabi ni Sehun pagkatapos ng laro. Umalis na ang lahat maliban sa kanilang dalawa. Nagpalit si Sehun ng sando at ibinato ang napagpawisang damit sa Made in China niyang Nike bag.

 

“O, ano na tol?” ngiti ni Jongin. Tumaas ang isang kilay, napakaayos na kilay, ni Sehun. “Pumayag kang makipag-date kay Baekhyun. Ano na plano mo?”

“Ah. Oo nga pala. Ba’t ko nga ba nagawa yun? I’m busy pa naman.” bulong ni Sehun.

“Uy pumayag ka na!” sigaw ni Jongin.

“Ikaw kasi, dude! Ano nalang sasabihin ng iba?” Hinawi ni Sehun ang buhok niya sa pagod. May napasingap sa tabi ni Sehun. Tiningnan nila ang nagreaction at tinaasan ng kilay. “Tsk, high schoolers.” sambit ng reigning Mr. Barangay.

“Sa liblib kayo magdate kung ayaw mo may makakita. Dalhin mo sa bahay niyo? Ewan ko, bahala ka na. Wala nang bawian, Sehun. Magddate kayo bukas ni Baekhyun. Sunduin mo siya sa building niya. Add mo nalang sa Facebook. Mabait naman yun.” Tumayo si Jongin, sukbit ang bag sa balikat.

 

Oo nga pala, taga-UST din sila Sehun na Architecture major at Jongin na Physical Therapist.

 

Sumunod ang reigning Mr. Barangay at hinatak ang bag ng kaibigan sa kaba. Sinuntok ni Jongin ang braso ng nakababata. “Kumalma ka nga! Kaibigan siya ni Soo, diba?” tumango si Sehun. “Pero...ano makukuha ko pagkatapos nito?” tanong nito. 

 

Matagal na nagkatinginan ang magkaibigan. Bumalik ang supladong itsura ni Sehun habang ginaya ito ng kaibigan. Walang salitang lumabas sa dalawa na para bang telepathy sila mag-usap. Biglang natawa si Jongin habang hinahatak ang kaibigan palabas ng court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walang update muna next week mga repax ha, may endorsement keme yung thesis namin ni jungbyun0414 eonnie, kaya focus muna dun char. 
> 
> Sa March na ulit next kabanata ajsbakjx


	5. Kabanata 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES WILL BE POSTED @ AROUND MGA 10 AM TUWING WEDNESDAYS (pero si jungbyun0414 nagpost kaya late waha)

Matamlay na nagpapaypay si Jongdae sa sala nila habang si Chanyeol ay gumagawa ng kanyang research paper sa sahig. Dumiretso ang Med Student sa kanila dahil mas mabilis wifi doon.

 

“Yeol, masama ba maglunch kasama ex mo?” tanong ni Jongdae. “Lumabas kami kanina. Ewan ko, okay lang naman diba? Nag-usap lang kami about school, life, mukhang okay naman siya.”

“What’s your point, bro?” pasingit ni Chanyeol habang tuloy sa pagttype.

“I feel guilty. I’m not supposed to, right? We broke up.”

“Unless you have feelings for someone else. Guilt ba talaga or betrayal?” ngumisi si Chanyeol. Lumipad ang salamin niya sa keyboard dahil sa batok ni Jongdae.  _ So tama si Chanyeol? _

 

“Ang init! Kadiri talaga pag umuulan tapos ganito singaw.” sigaw ng mas matanda. “Nasaan na ba si Baekla?”  _ Wow, change topic agad. _

“May date diba? Kaya nga ako umuwi mag-isa. Mahal ng Grab pag mag-isa tapos ganyan pa ulan. Buti nga di pa baha sa España kanina.” sumimangot si Chanyeol.

 

Natigilan si Jongdae sa pagpapaypay at tumingin sa labas. Gabi na. Walang tigil ang malakas na ulan, pero wala pa rin si Baekhyun. At para bang biro ng tadhana, biglang tumunog ang telepono. Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang paa ni Jongdae para sagutin ito.

 

“Hello?” bating masaya ng may-ari ng bahay.

“Jongdae, anak, nandyan ba si hija sa inyo? Di sumasagot sa text at tawag ko. Magkasama ba sila ni Chanyeol?” Si Mama Byun, nag-aalala.

“Po? Di ba may date po anak niyo ngayon? Nandito po si Chanyeol sa amin, mag-isa umuwi. Hindi po ba nagsabi sa inyo? Excited na excited pa nga po, parang napunit pisngi niya kakangiti.” Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Bakit ang pait tono ni Jongdae? Lumabas sa kusina ang ina ni Jongdae at nagtinginan sila ni Chanyeol.

 

Biglang binaba ni Jongdae ang telepono at tumakbo papunta sa kwarto niya. Sumunod si Chanyeol, windang sa kilos ng kaibigan.

“Ba’t ka nagmamadali? Anong nangyari kay Baekhyun?” alala ng nakababata.

“Di pa raw umuuwi si Baekhyun. Hahanapin ko lang.” Nagbihis si Jongdae, binubulsa ang cellphone at wallet. “Yang baklang yan talaga, baka mamaya naabuso na yun o naalon. Sabay ka ba palabas o hindi? Tara na!”

 

Iba ang asta ni Jongdae ngayon. Dati, pag nawawala si Baekhyun, tinatamad siyang hanapin ito. Noong isang beses, kinabukasan na niya hinanap ito dahil sa katamaran. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit laging siya ang pinagbabantay kay Baekhyun. Nagulat si Chanyeol at sumunod na lang na parang tuta.

 

Naghiwalay ang dalawa; si Chanyeol uuwi, si Jongdae maghahanap. Halos curfew na ng mga menor de edad kaya lumalabas na ang mga tambay kahit ganito ang panahon. Mas delikado na sa beki lumabas dahil sa mga lasing na hayop na posible siyang pagtripan. Kinabahan si Chanyeol nang makita ang mga lamesang itinatayo sa mga harap ng tindahan kahit bumabagyo.

 

“Bilisan mo na. Baka mapahamak pa yun.” tulak ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae. “Tatawagan ko lang sila Soo. Text ka agad pag nakita mo na ah. Diretso na ko pauwi.” Kinaway ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone. “Ah, magpayong ka. Baka umulan ulit.” Kinuha ito ni Jongdae at tumakbo.

“Mukhang buhay nanaman ang group chat mamayang gabi.” Ngiti ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang bag sa balikat.

 

Unang pinuntahan ni Jongdae ang tindahan ng pamilya ni Minseok. Binati at inaya si Jongdae ng mga regular na manginginom pero umayaw siya.

“Uy Dae! Ano kailangan mo? Load? Asin? Alak?” bati ni Minseok. As usual, puno ng mga papel ang mesa ng tindahan.

“Exams ulit? Parang araw-araw exams mo, kuya.” asar ni Jongdae.

“Ano nga kailangan mo? Three minutes of my time has been wasted.”  _ Ang taray ni Kuya Min! _

“Baekhyun. Dumaan ba dito?” Umiling si Minseok. Umalis si Jongdae kahit lumakas ulit ang ulan.

 

Nagtext si Chanyeol, wala raw alam sina Kyungsoo at Jongin kung nasaan si Baekhyun. Huminga ito ng malalim at tiningnan ang kalsada. Wala nang tao sa labas dahil sa panahon at sa lalim ng gabi.

 

_ Pero nakauwi na raw si Sehun. _ Nanlaki mata ni Jongdae sa nabasa niya. Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongdae sa payong ang isinara ito. Walang kwenta na rin ito dahil basa na rin siya. Tinakbo niya ang kanto kung saan madalas bumababa sina Baekhyun. Tumataas na ang tubig, lubog na mga paa ni Jongdae. Maginaw na pero desidido siyang mahanap ang kaibigan.

 

May narinig siyang humahagulgol sa dilim, sa gilid ng saradong building. Nilapitan niya ito, nagtataka kung bakit siya nakaupo sa gilid, sa bahang ankle-level. Tumunog ang ringtone nito pero hindi niya pinansin. Tiningnan niya ang cellphone niya at tinapon ito sa bag niya. Kuminang ang keychain nito sabay sa pag-gaan ng loob ni Jongdae.

 

Hinawakan niya dahan-dahan ang umiiyak sa ulo, sinusuklay ang nabasang buhok nito gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. Tumingala si Baekhyun sa gulat. Nang makilalang si Jongdae ito, bigla niyang niyakap ito sa sa bewang at umiyak lalo. Yumuko si Jongdae para halikan ang ulo ni Baekhyun habang hinahagod ang likod nito.

 

Tumila na ang ulan pero halos hanggang tuhod na ang baha. Nakatulog na si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Jongdae habang iniintay ito tumila. Magha-hatinggabi na rin. 

Pasan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa likod niya habang lumulusong sa baha. Bago siya nagdesisyong tumuloy, pinaalam niya sa mga magulang nila at kay Chanyeol na magkasama na sila. Hindi niya sinabing luhaan niya itong nakita. Walang sinabi si Baekhyun sa kanya. Umiyak lang ito ng umiyak. Hindi siya nanakawan o naabuso pero may mali pa rin dahil hindi siya iiyak nang walang dahilan.

 

Kumatok si Jongdae sa bahay nila, inaayos si Baekhyun sa likod niya. Binuksan ng ina niya ang pinto, alalang-ala sa mga basang sisiw sa harapan niya.

“Ma, please prepare extra clothes. Pakilagay nalang sa kama ko, pati pala planggana. Basa ata lahat ng gamit niya. Pupunasan ko lang siya kwarto. Nilalagnat na ata to. I called tita na rin. He’ll stay here for tonight.” Hindi mapinta ng ina niya ang expression sa mukha ng anak niya. Tumango lang siya at hinayaang mabasa ang sahig. Sayang, bagong mop pa naman ito.

 

Inupo niya si Baekhyun sa bilog na monoblock at sinandal siya sa dingding. Hindi alam ni Jongdae paano lilinisan ang kaibigan dahil sa basang damit na nakakapit sa katawan nito. Ginising niya si Baekhyun pero wala itong imik. Ni-lock ni Jongdae ang pinto ng CR at dahan-dahang inangat ang kamay.

 

“Don’t panic. You’re not doing anything wrong. Mas okay nang malinis si Baek kaysa sa Pneumonia.” bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili. Isa-isa niyang binuksan ang butones ng uniform ni Baekhyun hanggang sa matanggal niya ang vest nito, sunod ang polo nito. Tumataas na ang lagnat ni Baekhyun kaya dinikitan niya ito ng Cool Fever sa noo.

 

Nang matapos niya itong punasan, lumabas siya sa CR ng kwarto niya, gulat na gulat sa ina niyang nakaupo sa kama niya. Sinara niya ang pinto bigla dahil halos nakahubad si Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang mga damit sa kama at dali-daling bumalik sa loob para damitan ang kaibigan. Buti nalang halos pareho sila ng sukat ng damit.

 

Nang maihiga na niya si Baekhyun sa kama para matulog ng maayos, lumabas siya ng kwarto dala ang basang uniform nito. Kinuha ng ina niya ang mga ito ang niyakap ang anak.

“Ang swerte naming lahat sa’yo, Dae.” puri ng ina. Binigyan niya ito ng mga tuyong damit para hindi na siya mag-abala. Pagod na ngumiti sa kanyang ina at pumasok sa kwarto niya para magpahinga.

 

Pag gising ni Jongdae sa umaga, napansin niyang mag-isa na siya sa kama. May kumot na rin na nakabalot sa kanya. Bumukas ang pinto ang kwarto niya at siya’y napatingin. Mahiyaing pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto, bitbit ang dalawang tasa ng kape. Bumangon si Jongdae habang kinakamot ang mga mata niya.

 

“Gising ka na pala. Gigisingin na dapat kita. Suspended nga pala.” Ngiti ni Baekhyun habang binababa ang mga dala sa mesang katabi ni Jongdae. Tumango lang si Jongdae. Inabot ni Baekhyun ang mga salamin ng kaibigan at umupo sa harap niya. Sinuot ito ni Jongdae, at unti-unting lumilinaw si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Nawala ang ngiti niyang alam niyang suot niya nang makita ang kaibigan. At ito’y ginaya ni Baekhyun.   
  


“Wag mo ko tingnan ng ganyan, Dae. Nahihiya na nga ako sa’yo.” unang umiwas si Baekhyun. Walang masabi si Jongdae. Sobrang maga ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. May sugat din ito sa pisngi. Hindi niya ito napansin kagabi.

“Anong nangyari dyan?” Hinahawak ni Jongdae ang mukha ng kaibigan.

“Nakamot ko kahapon. Di pa ko nag gugupit ng kuko.” Ngumiti ulit si Baekhyun sa kamay ng kaibigan. Bigla siyang napisil ni Jongdae.

“Nilalagnat ka pa?” tanong niya. Umiling si Baekhyun.

“Dapat ata ikaw nag-med, di si Chanyeol. Kape ka na. Uuwi na rin ako mamaya.” Hinayaan na ni Jongdae si Baekhyun tumayo pero nang nawala ito sa harapan niya, may kakaiba siyang nararamdaman sa dibdib niya.  _ Baka kulang ka lang sa kape. _

 

Nakahiga si Jongdae sa kama ni Chanyeol habang naglalaro sila ng GTA, bagong bili ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Iba talaga pag mayaman.

“Kamusta na si Ganda?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ayun, na sa kanila na. Di ko pa rin alam ba't siya umiiyak kagabi. Didn’t ask either, too sensitive eh.” sabi ni Jongdae habang nakatingin sa flat-screen TV ni Chanyeol.

“Baka sa date. Rumor has it, it’s the worst date ever.” tumawa ang mas bata. Walang imik si Jongdae. Bakit alam ni Chanyeol? “Are you sure you don’t want to know? I called Baekhyun this morning lang. He told me everything. Oh my god,” namamatay na sa tawa si Chanyeol.

 

Sa totoo lang, gusto malaman ni Jongdae. Gusto niya malaman kung susugurin na ba niya si Sehun o pagsasabihan na si Baekhyun. Ngunit parang ayaw rin niya malaman. Lahat ng bagay sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, lahat ng mga kapuri-puring kwento. Pero kung ayaw niya ito sabihin, ibig sabihin lang na ayaw niya mapahiya sa kanya. Pero bakit ganun? Magkakaibigan sila. Bakit kay Chanyeol pa niya maririnig yung mga ganitong bagay?

 

“I said I don’t want to know. I’d like to respect my best friend’s privacy while we’re at it. If he’s ready, he’ll tell me.” agresibong sagot ni Jongdae.

“Okay, wow, calm down. I sure bet you’ll do much better now.” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Anong pinaparating mo ha?” binaba ni Jongdae ang game controller.

“Wala nga, laro na, dali.” tinikom na ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bibig at nagpatuloy sa paglalaro. 

 

Biglang umilaw ang cellphone niya. Napansin ni Jongdae ang pangalan ng groupchat.

“Hardcore BJ messaged you.” binigay ni Jongdae ang cellphone. “Whoa Chanyeol, bugaw ka ba? BJ? As in,” bumukaka si Jongdae. Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol at tinakbo ang cellphone. Napakibit ng balikat si Jongdae. “Not judging you, bro!”

 

_ MB: Ibang klase ka talaga magpalaki ng anak, Mumsh. _

_ MK: Nagmana ata ako sayo, Mars! _

_ MB: Nagsabi ba si hija bakit siya umiyak? Magang-maga mga mata niya paguwi. May makeup trial pa naman siya ngayon. _

_ MK: Wala. Naunang bumangon yan kay Dae. Yeol, anak, may balita ka ba? _

_ PCY: Hi tita, yes Baekhyun called me kanina. He said worst date ever. Wag nalang po kayong maingay. Ayaw alamin ni Dae yung tungkol sa date :( _

_ MB: Ha bkit? _

_ PCY: ;) _

_ PCY: Also tita, can we change the group chat name? Ang laswa po ng Hardcore BJ :( _

_ MB: Bakit malaswa? Hardcore BaekJong tayo ah. Baekhyun-Jongdae _

_ PCY: eeeeeee titaaaaaaa~ _

_ MB: Ikaw bahala magpalit basta gusto ko may team spirit ng pagmamahalan nila! _

_ PCY: :) _

_ MK: Naiinggit ba anak ko? Chanyeol, nak, batukan mo nga yan! Kung alam lang niya gano siya kamahal ng bespren niyo. _

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa nabasa niya. Magmumukhang third wheel na siya pero mas gugustuhin niya yun kaysa nakikita silang ganito ngayon.

“Are you getting the blow?” asar ni Jongdae. Sinipa ni Chanyeol si Jongdae sa ulo.

 

_ PCY: Tita, nakabantay anak mo. See you soon nalang po! _

_ MB: Ingat ka, nak! _

_ MK: Sabihin mo dyan wag siyang uuwi ng di dala si Ganda! _

_ PCY: Haha tita! If Tita Byun permits… _

_ MB: Kunin niyo na. Mahirap magpakain ng reyna *eye roll* _

_ MK: Anong eye roll? May emoji dyan, Mars! _

 

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at bumalik sa paglalaro. Ang cellphone naman ni Jongdae ang tumunog.

“Hmmm?” sagot ni Jongdae habang hinahanap ang Pause sa controller.

“I have good news!” bati ni Baekhyun. “Pinasa ko na yung candidacy ko sa pageant!” sabay tili.

“Yeol, sumali ng pageant ang chaka. Ano na gagawin natin?” tanong ni Jongdae na para bang di interesado.

“Babaan mo nalang. Seems fake.” tinuloy ni Chanyeol ang laro. At ginawa nga ito ni Jongdae.

 

“Ay! Bastos binabaan ako.” sumimangot si Baekhyun. Nagtawag nga pala ng pagpupulong ang reigning Ms. Barangay Kyungsoo dahil sa mga distress calls ni Chanyeol kagabi.

“Baka lowbat na. Puntahan mo nalang sila mamaya.” sinusuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Baekhyun sa bangko sa harap ng bahay niya. “Pero mumsh, wala na ba talaga? Di mo pwede bigyan ng chance si Sehun?”

“Sinabi ko na sa’yo diba. Mas gugustuhin ko pang maging forever single kaysa maranasan ulit yung date namin.” huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun.

“Pero na-guilty siya, sis. Tawag ng tawag kung nakauwi ka na.”

 

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Totoo bang nag-alala si Sehun? Tahimik na ang dalawa, naghahanap ng pwedeng pag-usapan. Nakakailang suklay na si Kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin nagpapatigil si Baekhyun. Comply naman ang Ms. Barangay. “Pero ikaw kasi, di mo na sinagot mga text si Sehun.” Di nagpaawat ang hairdresser of the day.

 

“Oo nga, di na ka sumagot. Alam mo bang buong gabi ako nag-aalala?”

“Aray!” nahampas ni Kyungsoo ng brush sa ulo si Baekhyun sa gulat. Pag talikod ng mga beki, para bang yung araw ang bumati sa kanila. Sinilong ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata sa araw hanggang sa makita si Sehun, fresh as ever. Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun. Di niya akalaing magkikita pa sila ulit ni Sehun nang ganito kabilis.

 

“Kunat din ng mukha nito no?”

Napalingon silang tatlo sa kabilang direksyon, kay Jongdae. Sa likod niya, si Chanyeol na hingal na hingal at para bang humihingi ng patawad kay Baekhyun. Hinabol niya ang pasugod na si Jongdae para kausapin si Baekhyun dahil sa mga ganap kahapon. Pero parang mga mata nila ang nag-usap.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes: sinabi mo?!

Chanyeol’s eyes: it slipped?

Kyungsoo’s eyes: anong palarong pambansa tong sinimulan ni Baekla?

Sehun’s eyes: sino to ulit?

Jongdae’s eyes: Be hard to read. Be hard to read.

 

Nagtitigan ang dalawang binata habang natulala si Kyungsoo, brush nakabaon pa rin sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol naman iniiwasan ang tingin ni Baekhyun. Habang ang ating munting beki ay tumitili at nagwawarla sa kaloob-looban ng kanyang kaluluwang sirena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beki Dictionary:
> 
> Nagwawarla - naloloka
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Diary (extension of each chapter on 1st POV) will be updated on the night a chapter is posted here.  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967


	6. Kabanata 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES WILL BE POSTED @ AROUND MGA 10 AM TUWING WEDNESDAYS (pero si jungbyun0414 nagpost kaya late waha)

Sa ilalim ng mainit na araw, hawak hawak ang mga kamay ng mga mamamayan. Nakakapampigil hininga ang mga kaganapan sa harap ng barangay hall. Tila bulong lang ang naririnig ng mga tao, kasama ng mga ilan tricycle na dumadaan. Tumingin sa labas ang isang tanod, pawis na pawis habang iniintay ang isang mensahe. Ilang mga tao ang nakatingin sa kanya sa binana, nag-aabang ng tahimik. Iisipin mong may pagpapatalsik na nagaganap. Pero wala.

 

Dali-daling kinuha ng tanod ang papel sa harap niya at naglakad palabas. Kasunod niya ang mas batang empleyado ng barangay na may hawak na maliit na karton, tila bang may mga inaabot na maliliit na bagay. Umatras ang mga taong nasa labas ng barangay hall para magbigay daan.

 

Tumingin si Jongdae sa paligid habang pinupunasan ang kanyang pawis. Dinamay na rin niya sa pagpunas si Chanyeol, na may hawak na camcorder. “It’s like board exam results day here.” bulong niya.

 

“Shh!” sumbat ni Chanyeol. Humarap ang tanod pagkatapos ipaskil ang papel sa bulletin board. Hinayaan ng mamamayan na makaalis siya sa harap nila. Biglang nagtulakan ang mga babae.

 

“Aray! Teka lang! Jusko! Mama hoy wag kang parang Trasclacion!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun nang magsimula ang tulakan at siksikan. Hinawakan siya ni Jongdae para hindi matumba. Pinanood nilang tatlo ang pagsugod nina Mama Byun at Mama Kim sa bulletin board. Inangat ni Chanyeol ang camcorder para hindi mahagip ng mga tao. Biglang nag-alula si Baekhyun.

 

“Nasan na si Mama?” di mapakali ang beki. “Kita mo ba, Yeol?”

 

“Di nga e. Parang Train to Busan sila sa harap,” kumunot ang noo ng kababata niya.

 

Dumarami ang masasayang tili at iyakan sa paligid nila. Kaunti-unti nang umaalis ang mga tao. Lalo nag-alala si Baekhyun. Hinagod ni Jongdae ang likod niya, gulat ang may matamaan sa dayanan ng kamyang kamay. Tiningnan niya ang likod ni Baekhyun at natawa. “Naka-bra ka ba?” Biglang napatingin si Chanyeol sa dibdib ni Baekhyun, na biglang tinakpan kanyang non-existent boobs sa hiya.

 

“Seryoso?” pinipigil ni Chanyeol ang tawa niya.

 

“Hala oo nga! Strapless!” Sinukbit ni Jongdae ang daliri niya sa tank top ni Baekhyun at hinatak nito papapunta sa dibdib niya para silipin.

 

“Ano ba! Wag niyo ko pagsamantalahin dito! Ang dami-daming tao, mahiya nga kayo!” sabay hampas ng beki sa dalawa noyant munting kaibigan.

 

“You want that done in private.” bulong ni Chanyeol. Lalong lumakas ang hampas ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi narinig ni Jongdae ang sinabi ni Chanyeol kaya pinigil nalang niya si Baekhyun.

 

“Tabi! Tabi sabi!” umiral katarayan ni Mama Kim.

 

“Magsitabi kayo! Nandito na ang susunod na Ms. Barangay!” sigaw ni Mama Byun.

 

Nagtaka ang tatlong mga bata. Biglang may sumigaw sa likod nila. Napatalon si Chanyeol sa gulat. Sirang-sira na ang video coverage niya sa rami ng alog nito. Napamura si Jongdae ng malutong. “Kandidata na ang best Baek ko!” tili ni Kyungsoo habang niyayakap si Baekhyun. HInayaan nilang magsaya ang mag-ina kasama ng reigning Ms. Barangay.

 

“Nak, bigay mo to.” palihim na nilabas ni Mama Kim ang isang maliit na tiara sa supot.

 

“Po? Bakit ako?” Nangatog si Jongdae nang mapasakamay ang plastic na tiara galing Divisoria.

 

“Sige na, anak! Busy si Chanyeol. Nakatunganga ka lang dyan, baka tumulo laway mo.” biro ng ina. “Pawis pala,” saya bawi ang punas ng pawis ng anak bago ito itulak sa likod ni Baekhyun. Nabungo niya ito ng kaunti kaya natigilan ang mga nagdidiwang.

 

Natulala si Baekhyun and Jongdae lapit nilang dalawa. Si Jongdae ang unang nagkamalay ulit at pinatong ang tiara sa ulo ni Baekhyun.

“Ayun o!” asar ni Chanyeol. Nagtinginan si Kyungsoo at Mama Byun dahil sa kilig. Pero kailangan nila isalba ang kanilang pambatong si Jongdae. “May korona na agad si Baekla!”

 

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang hawakan nito sa ulunan niya. Ginaya niya ang malaking ngiti ni Jongdae na halos mawala ang mga mata nito.

 

“Ay palaka!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang mabunggo at natulak si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Sinalo naman siya nito. Napatayo agad si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang katawan ng kaibigan.

 

“Ano ka ba, Soo! Di ka na ba makalakad dahil sa kaharutan niyo ni Jongin?” binaling niya ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo para di makita ni Jongdae ang namumula niyang mukha.

 

“Nakuha mo ba, nak?” bulong ni Mama Byun kay Chanyeol. Tumango ito, tuwang-tuwa sa sarili.

 

“Send mo sa group chat natin ha.” kindat ni Mama Kim.

 

May isang grupo pang nagtilian sa tabi ng bulletin board. Napatingin silang lahat. Pumait ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Inaya niyang umalis na sila pero mas mabilis ang bida ng kabilang grupo.

 

“Soo, sis!” parang isang tanke ng kaartehan ang boses na bumati. Napababa ng camcorder si Chanyeol at natulala si Jongdae sa ganda ng nagsalita. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at nameke ng ngiti.

 

“Krystal! Wow, long time no see! Natalo ka ba sa ibang barangay kaya nandito ka nanaman?” bati ni Kyungsoo with beso. Nakibeso naman ang babaeng mahaba ang buhok at naka-shorts.

 

“You’re so funny, Soo. You know I’m here to finally claim what’s mine.” Nakatingin si Krystal sa korona ni Kyungsoo habang sinasabi ito. Medyo nahiya si Baekhyun sa fluent maharlika English ni Krystal.

 

“Dami-daming korona sa ibang barangay, my god. Maybe you should try again next year. My successor’s been chosen.” Nagulat ang mga nasa paligid sa betful English ni Reyna Soo at sa pagpatong niya ng tunay na korona kay Baekhyun.

 

“This one? Your makeup artist? Really?” Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa at inirapan ito.

 

“Yes, really.” Lumamig ang paligid dahil sa boses at titig ni Kyungsoo.

 

“We’ll see,” ngumiti ulit si Krystal, sadyang dinaanan ang dalawang lalaki. “Hi,” kinindatan niya si Chanyeol at hinimas ang braso ni Jongdae bago umalis. Ngunit, hindi sila naapektuhan.

 

“Wow, her beauty’s a waste.” imik ni Chanyeol. Napatingin sila kay Baekhyun, na hiyang-hiya. Niyakap siya ni Mama Byun at hinayaan itong umiyak sa balikat niya.

 

“Sorry Baek, di ko napigilan sarili ko. Sabi sayo halika na kasi.” Nagsisi bigla si Kyungsoo habang tinatanggal ang korona sa ulo ni Baekhyun. At para bang may switch ang dilag, bigla itong tumayo ng tuwid at pinunasan ang mga luha.

 

“Kailangan kong magpakatatag.” wika ni Candidate #4 Byun Baekhyun. Inangat ni Chanyeol ulit ang camcorder. “I will defend your honour, Kyungsoo. I will be Ms. Barangay 2018 and prove her wrong. This is my barangay, my hometown. Alam ko kada lubak, drainage at reblocking ng mga kalsada rito. Alam ko ang pamasahe papunta rito mapa-jeep, trike, bus, pedicab, Uber or Grab from Nueva Ecija hanggang rito.” Confident ang dilag.

 

“Anak, bat mo alam?” bulong ng ina niya. Umiwas ng tingin sina Jongdae at Chanyeol.

 

“Ako ang magwawagi, inay. Akin ang koronang yan. Hindi yan aalis ng Barangay na to. Mark my words.” Tumingin si Baekhyun sa paligid, head held up high, one leg bent in front of the other; the pageant stance. Handa na ang pambato niyo, mumsh.

* * *

* * *

Inaabangan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa isang bench sa may Lover’s Lane. Gaya ng nakasanayan, sabay sila uuwi at hati sa pambayad ng Grab. Inaayos na niya ang schedule niya hanggang sa araw ng pageant. Wala nang gala, diretso uwi na lagi. Kailangan niya mag-aral ng mga sagot para sa Q&A at ayusin ang English niya kung gusto niya makatapat o mahigitan si Krystal. Desidido na siyang iwanan ang mga katuwaan para sa korona na matagal na niyang pinapangarap. Hindi niya hahayaang mapahiya si Kyungsoo sa lahat. Alam na niya ang mga kailangang gawin, oras malanga ang kailangan niya.

 

“Baekhyun?” Napatingala siya at biglang sinara ang notebook.

 

“Sehun, anong ginagawa mo rito?” tangang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Uh, naglalakad.” Natawa ng kaunti si Sehun. “Mag-isa ka lang?” Umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun, na tumango.

 

“Takot ka ba sa friends ko?” biro ni Baekhyun.

 

“Medyo. Kakaiba yung Jongdae ah.”

 

“Parating na si Chanyeol. Tago ka na.” asar ni Baekhyun.

 

“Idiwao. Sige, kita nalang tayo ulit.” Tumayo si Sehun, tinitingnan lahat ng mga posibleng daanan ng matangkad na kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Natulala ang beki sa binitiw na salita ni Sehun. “Congrats nga pala! Boboto kita sa Ms. Barangay. Ganda mo siguro sa gown mo.” Lumitaw ang antas na ngiti ng binata. Nalaglag ata panty ng dilag kasama yung utak niya habang pinapanood ang Mr. Barangay maglakad papalayo.

 

Dahan-dahan na nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, nilalapit ang mukha sa tabi ng beki. “Anong meron dun?” Nabulantang ang beki at napatili sa gulat.

“Hudas ka talaga! Act normal nga!” sumbat ng mas matanda. Pero ligayang-ligaya si Chanyeol sa ginawa niya.

“Let’s go. Booked a ride already, and your English needs more work.” Hinatak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa gate.

“Yeolie, ano yung idiwao?” Hindi niya mapigilang magtanong.

 

Umasim ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa narinig niya. May hinalungkat siya sa bag niya at pinasa to kay Baekhyun. Toothpaste?

“Aanhin ko to?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Wash your mouth. I’m not friends with lowlives.”

 

Nanlaki mata ni Baekhyun. His best friend’s hotness went from Chanyeolie to Dr. Park Chanyeol.

“Nagtatanong nga ano yun.” binlik niya yung toothpaste sa bag ng kaibigan.

“Edi wow…in Social Class G, H, I, J…” Dr. Park just eye-rolled. “Never say that again or F.O. na.” Niluwagan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang necktie. Kamuntikan na niya sabihin ang idiwao ulit dahil sa pagkabighani.

 

Tinulak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papasok ng sasakyan with matching sipa sa poet sa inis. Hindi niya rin kinausap si Baekhyun buong biyahe hanggang gabi. Tumawag si Jongdae kay Baekhyun nung gabing iyon para tawanan lang siya. Seryoso. Pagsagot ni Baekhyun, puro tawa at hinga lang ni Jongdae. Binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag at binaon ang mukha sa unan. Sa dinami ng lalaki sa balat ng lupa, sa barangay, yung jejemong gwapo pa gustuhan niya. Kahiya-hiya nga ba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Krystal Jung. So Baekla has feelings for Sehun kahit after the "worst date ever", pano na si bebeluvs Jongdae niya?
> 
> Anong ganap sa "worst date ever"? Check Dear Diary updates within the day!  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967


	7. Kabanata 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang Nakaraan: Crush ni Baekhyun si Jongdae pero di siya aware. Dumating ang malakas na ihip ng hangin na si Mr. Barangay 2018 Oh Sehun at nahagip si Baekhyun. Pano na si Jongdae? Pano na ngayon na nagising na siya sa katotohanan na crush rin niya si Baekhyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! After almost a month? A month? Basta ito na mga bakla, things get interesting na. As a pre-game for Baekhyun's birthday, here's the long overdue update! Enjoy!
> 
> For the 1st POV version of this chapter, check out Dear Diary #7: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967/chapters/33608700

Maraming nalaglag; ang upuan sa hapagkainan, ang tinidor sa mesa, ang kamatis sa may chopping board. Ngunit ang pinakamalakas na nalaglag ay ang puso ni Jongdae kasabay ang kanyang biglang katahimikan.

“Anak, may problema ba?” tanong ni Mama Kim. Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsubo ng kanin nang mapansin ang kaibigan na biglang tumahimik kalagitnaan ng kanyang sinasabi. Oo. Sa bahay nila Jongdae nanaman si Chanyeol nakipaghapunan. Kay yaman ng pamilya niya pero mas pinipili pa ring kumain sa bahay ng iba.  Tanungin man kung bakit, ngingiti lang ito.  _ Ah, family feud. _

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol kaya bigla siyang napatingin dito. Pati ito ay napatahimik at biglang nanlambot ang tingin kay Jongdae.

 

_ Queen B: KAMI NA SI SEHUN!!!11!!1!!!!!!!111!!1111!! _

 

It’s too late.  _ Kasi naman ang bagal ni Jongdae! _ Or sadyang fast breezy lang tong si Sehun. Nabasa ito ni Mama Kim at biglang napatingin sa anak.

“Oh, bat gulat ka?” tanong niya.

“Po? Ah, just school stuff.” What a formulated answer. Sa katunayan, iniisip niya kailan ulit nagsama ang new couple. Lagi naman silang sabay ni Yeol pauwi.

Pero alam ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan. Naririnig niya ang pagbiyak ng dibdib ni Jongdae.

 

Kung mahirap basahin ang katotohanan, mas mahirap ito tingnan ng harap-harapan. Biglang bumisita ng UST si Jongdae para sumabay kina Chanyeol uwuwi. Naglakad siya sa Lover’s Lane ng nakayuko. Nang masend ang text kay Baekhyun na nasa UST siya, bigla siyang natigilan ng narinig niyang may tumawag sa kanya.  _ Ay, hindi pala tawag. _ Paglingon niya sa kaliwa, may magjowang magkaakbay sa gilid ng lakaran.

“Si Jongdae! Nandito raw siya! Sehun, mauuna na ko, sorry ha!” Dali-daling tumayo si Baekhyun, sukbit ang shoulder bag.

“Ha? Aalis ka na? E bat di mo nalang kasi ako ipakilala ng totoo?” sabay irap ni Sehun.  _ Rude. _

“Alam mo naman mainit dugo nun sayo dahil sa nangyari dati.” Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Lumapit si Sehun na para bang hahalikan ito. “Huy! Ang bilis mo naman! Behave ah.”

“Kung talagang kaibigan ka ni Jongdae, maiintindihan niya gusto mo. Ako.” Ang angas. Gusto siya sapakin ni Jongdae. Pero anak siya ng Diyos kaya hindi niya gagawin yun.

 

“He’s right,” di namalayan ni Jongdae na nakapagsalita na pala siya. Napalingon ang magjowa sa kanya. Medyo napatagal ata ang titigan nilang tatlo. Sa sobrang frozen nila, parang natalo si Benavides sa pagiging statue. “Uh, uhm, okay lang if you want to stay with Sehun. Puntahan ko lang si Yeol. Sabay ka pa ba?” Ang awkward. Sobra. “Or si Sehun na maghahatid sayo?” Ang pait ng lasa sa bibig ni Jongdae. Inisip ni Baekhyun kung ano ba ang tama.  _ Sino ba ang tama? _

“Sige, ako na maguuwi sa mahal ko.” Inakbayan ni Sehun si Baekhyun at ngumiti na para bang nangaasar. Tumango nalang si Jongdae at di na tiningnan si Baekhyun habang siya’y paalis. Hindi niya napansin ang pagsisisi sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang hinahatak siya papalayo ni Sehun.

Dito na nagsimula ang pagsira ng pagkakaibigan ng tatlo. Ilang beses nang hindi sumasama si Baekhyun sa mga lakad nila. Ilang beses na rin si Baekhyun hindi sumasabay pauwi. Hanggang sa humantong na sa seenzone sa group chat at hindi pagreply. Dahilan: Oh Sehun. Napuno na si Chanyeol.

* * *

Sa totoo lang, sawang-sawa ni silang dalawa ni Jongdae sa pangalan ni Sehun, sa mukha niyang laging nasa Facebook at Instagram stories ni Baekhyun. Walang sinabi si Baekhyun kundi Sehun. Pag hindi ito ang pinaguusapan, hindi makikinig ang beki. Isang gabi, nagsama ang tatlo sa bahay ni Baekhyun para mag-aral ng sabay. Isang tradisyon sa kanilang pagkakaibigan. Biglang dumating si Sehun. Naglandiian lang ang dalawa, halos walang nagawang trabaho si Baekhyun.

 

Dumating si Mama Byun, bitbit ang talong supot ng Ginataang Bilo-Bilo, paborito ng tatlo. Nang makita ang nobyo ng anak, nawala ang saya niya. Nagmano si Chanyeol at Jongdae habang si Sehun...ayun nakaupo lang.

“Anak, di mo naman sinabing apat pala kayo. Kulang tuloy tong dala ko.” parang napahiya ang ina sa sarili niyang pamamahay. “May maghahati sa inyo ngayon,”

“Okay lang tita, di ako kumakain niyan.” sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang binti at hita ni Baekhyun.

“Ayoko Ma, busog pa ko.” wika ni Baekhyun, na parang asar na asar pang dumating ina niya.

“Ah. Ganun ba. Buti nalang pala. Halika na Jongdae, Chanyeol. Satin nalang to. Baka nakakaistorbo tayo sa kanila.” Ramdam ang inis at hinanakit sa boses ni Mama Byun. Ang malala pa, hindi ito pinansin ni Baekhyun.

 

Biglang nahilo si Mama Byun nang makarating sa kusina. Nasalo siya ni Chanyeol.

“Dae! Tubig dali!” bigkas ni Chanyeol habang inuupo si Mama Byun.

“Dapat ho kasi di niyo na kami binili ng merienda, tita. Okay na kami sa pancit canton.” simangot ni Jongdae.

“Naku anak, hayaan mo na ko. Kumuha na kayo ng kutsara, kain na kayo. Pabayaan niyo nga yung kikinsot dun. Talagang nag-iinit dugo ko sa Sehun na yan. Napakawalang galang! Saan ba galing yan?” sigaw ni Mama Byun; walang pake kung marinig nila sa sala. Napangiti si Jongdae pero may halong lungkot.

 

Ayon sa research ni Dr. Park Chanyeol, si Oh Sehun ay laking North Fairview, Quezon City, hindi Manila. Nakadorm siya malapit sa UST kaya napapadpad sa teritoryo nila Baekhyun. Siya ang reigning Mr. Barangay at kaibigan ng jowa ni reigning Ms. Barangay Do Kyungsoo.

 

“Kaya naman pala! Galing kay Kyungsoo! Kaya napapariwara tong anak ko!” inis ni Mama Byun.

“Di naman siguro, tita.” bulong ni Jongdae habang puno ang bibig ng bilo-bilo.

“Tita, calm down. Your blood pressure,” babala ni Dr. Park.

“Kailan niyo nakitang nag-aral tong si Byun Baekhyun ngayon? Pag nawala scholarship niya, paano na kami? 50% lang yun pero 50% pa rin! Ano nalang sasabihin ng tatay niya pag nakitang ganito ko pinalaki unica hija namin?” talagang nag-iinit ang dugo ng ginang pero may halong luha.

Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang kanyang kamay bilang suporta. Hinawakan ito ng mahigpit ni Mama Byun habang sunud-sunod na binubuhos ang mga saloobin; simula kay Sehun, sa pag-aaral ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa pagpplano ng 21st debut party at pageant preparations ni Baekhyun. Walang naitutulong ang dilag simula nang sinagot niya si Sehun. Magdadalawang linggo pa lang naman nang maging sila pero marami nang nasasaktan. Napilitan at naisipan nang magsalita ni Chanyeol.

* * *

Nagkita ang dalawa sa isang kainan sa Dapitan para magtanghalian. Alam ni Chanyeol na may klase si Sehun ng ganitong oras kaya niya ito pinili. Dumating si Baekhyun, bakas ang saya sa mukha. Nagdalawang isip si Chanyeol sa mga sasabihin niya. Ayaw niyang masira ang saya nito dahil ito lang ang hinihiling niya para sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Yeolie! Naku, parang mahal dito. Di naman ako mukhang squammy no?” Ang. Palengkera. Yun nalang naisip ni Chanyeol. Wala na siyang pake. Wala siyang pake kung masasaktan si Baekhyun sa mga sasabihin niya. Hindi na rin naman si Baekhyun na kaibigan niya ang nasa harap niya kundi isang palengkerang member of the social class G H I J na sumapi sa katawan ni Baekhyun.

“We’re just in Army Navy, Baekhyun. Chill.” Ang cold. Negative 61 degrees celsius cold. “Eat your food nalang.” Yumuko si Chanyeol, kinakalma ang pusong ninenerbyos.

“Magkano nga pala utang ko?” Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang kanyang hot pink wallet. May nalaglag sa gusot na picture sa mesa. Nakita ni Chanyeol na iba na ang litrato sa harap ng wallet; studio photoshoot ni Sehun na kita ang abs. Napatingin siya sa gusot na picture at biglang hinampas ang kamay sa mesa. Buong kainan ay nagulat.

“Are you serious?” sigaw ni Chanyeol. Nangatog si Baekhyun. Hindi nagagalit ng basta basta si Chanyeol. Kung anuman ang dahilan, alam ni Baekhyun na siya ang may kasalanan dahil siya lang naman ang nasa harap niya. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang lukot litrato nilang tatlo at hinarap kay Baekhyun. “Ganyan mo na kami bastusin ngayon?”

“Ha? Nagusot lang naman, ay may konting punit pala, kasi inagaw sakin ni Sehun nung nilabas ko. Bakit ka galit?” tinaasan din ni Baekhyun ng boses si Chanyeol.

“Sehun. Of fucking course. Bakit pa ba ko nagulat?” That smirk. That sarcastic smirk.  _ Shit Baekhyun, you’re so dead! _ “I’ll spare your glittery time so listen well, Baekhyun. I’ve had enough of your shit with Sehun. Parang wala na kami sayo; ako, si Dae, your mom. You’re so behind pageant preparations, your grades are dropping, puro ka kalandian. Tita’s so worried about you. Nakalimutan mo na yung mga sacrifices niya para lang mapagawa ka ng maayos na gown? Everyone around you’s working so hard to make your dream happen tapos tatapon mo lang lahat for an ill-mannered pig like Sehun? Who are you? Do you still deserve that birthday party at this point? Baka kayo nalang si Sehun magpunta. You’re not even the Baekhyun we knew anymore. Di na kami pupunta ni Dae. Di mo rin naman mapapansin yun dahil nandyan si Sehun.” Wow, ang talas ng dila ni Chanyeol. Sa likod ng kanyang magandang ngiti at maamong mukha, may kagat at kamandag lahat ng salita niya.

 

“Idiwao. At sino ka para sabihan ako ng ganyan? Kaibigan lang kita. Kung ayaw niyo pumunta sa party ko, your loss! Babayaran ko naman tong inorder mo ah! Kung dahil lang sa picture natin, paprint nalang ng bago sa Nitz. Arte mo naman! Bakla ka na rin ba?” Nakuha pang magbiro ni Baekhyun.

Dali-daling binalot ni Chanyeol ang natitira niyang burrito at pinasok sa bag. Tumayo siya hawak ang inumin at sinuot ang designer leather satchel. Nagulat si Baekhyun. Talagang iiwan siya ni Chanyeol.

“That’s possible. Maybe I would’ve treated Jongdae better too if naging bakla ako. At least I still have my balls intact unlike you. Hirap kasi sayo, nakakita ka lang ng daks, luhod ka agad.”  _ Oh my god, shots fired.  _ “You think Jongdae never noticed your crush on him? He may be slow but not dense, Baek. Kaya di ka sinasagot ni Jongdae; you’re so desperate to the point where you give everything. Was Sehun worth it ba, all those disgusting touches to you? Masaya ba magpakapokpok? Kilala kita, Baekhyun. Hindi ka ba nandiri sa mga hawak niya sa’yo?”

Nilunok ni Baekhyun ang namumuong hikbi kasama ng kanyang hiya at dignidad. Tama si Chanyeol. Ilang beses na niya pinagsabihan si Sehun na tumigil sa mga kapit nito sa hita niya pero mas dinalasan pa. Ngayon lang siya napagsalitaan ni Chanyeol ng ganyan. Sobrang sakit pala mahampas ng katotohanan. “Might as well just give Krystal the crown. She obviously deserves it now. Maybe Jongdae should take her offer too.” ani ni Chanyeol. Nanigas si Baekhyun.

“Oh, why so bothered, Baek? You didn’t know Krystal and Jongdae are schoolmates? They’ve been messaging each other. Ang sweet nga nila. Jongdae deserves someone like that. She’s really nice naman pala. Ba’t ganyan ka maka-react? May Sehun ka na diba? Hindi lahat ng tao pwedeng magkakandarapa sa’yo. May mga napapagod din kakasunod sa’yo.” sadyang binunggo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng bag niya nang umalis ito. Masakit man physically pero mas masakit lahat emotionally.

Lumiko si Chanyeol sa kanto ng Asturias para magtago. Napaupo siya sa sidewalk at umiyak sa inis. Sa rami ng mga masasakit niyang salita, nagsisisi siya sa paghusga niya sa kanyang kaibigan. Alam niyang hindi ganung klaseng tao si Baekhyun pero kailangan na ito masabi bago pa ito manggaling sa ibang tao.

 

May tumabi kay Chanyeol, hinahagod ang likod niya.

“Those were quite uncalled for, Yeol.” bulong ni Jongdae. Narinig niya ang lahat. Tinawagan pala ni Chanyeol si Jongdae para makinig, bakasakaling kailangan ng backup. Nakaabang si Jongdae sa may kanto kung saan hindi siya kita. Lalong umiyak si Chanyeol dahil pati si Jongdae alam na sumobra siya.

“I didn’t mean it, not even half of it.” humahagulgol si Chanyeol. Lahat ng dumadaan ay awang-awa sa itsura niya.

“I know. Tahan na,” hinagod ni Jongdae ang buhok ng kaibigan.

“He needed to know, Dae. He needed it.” kumalma si Chanyeol. At naintindihan ito ni Jongdae.

“Inom ka na.” alok ni Jongdae ng inumin ni Chanyeol. Gumaan ang baso.

“Bastos ka, nabawasan mo na eh!” batok ng nakakabata kay Jongdae.

“Libre nalang kita. Tara! Kailangan na ng alak!” Ngiti ni Jongdae. Tumayo si Chanyeol at natawa ng kaunti. Pinagpag ni Jongdae ang pwet ni Chanyeol. Sayang ang immaculate white uniform.

 

Buong kainan ay nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Niyuko niya ang ulo niya at pinigilang umiyak. Pinilit niyang kumain habang umiiyak pero nanghina siya. Pinunas niya ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang sleeve habang humihikbi. Tinago niya ang burrito sa kanyang bag at dali-daling inubos ang fries. May kamay na naglapit ng tissue sa kanya. Tumingala siya sa pamilyar na mukha.

“You’re Jongdae’s friend, right? Baekkie?”

“Junmyeon?”

* * *

Sabado ng hapon, nakipaglaro ng Basketball si Jongdae at Chanyeol sa mga kapitbahay. Dumating si Baekhyun at Sehun, malandi pa rin. Sa ikli ng shorts pa lang ni Baekhyun, alam mo nang ano habol ni Sehun. Nabigay na kaya ni Baekhyun?

“Iba talaga pag makati no, Kuya Jongdae?” ani ng bagong upong high schooler na si Yeri. Walang imik si Jongdae. Kilala ng lahat si Yeri. Malandi rin to eh. Lahat ng mga kuya-kuyahan niya sa barangay, crush niya. Basta matanda ata sa kanya crush niya. Pero ang pinakagusto niya sa lahat, si Jongdae. Kasi rejected na si ni Chanyeol.  _ Saeng-zoned. _

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon ni Jongdae at Yeri at lalong dumikit kay Sehun. Like malagkit na suman to tebok-tebok sauce.

“Yeri, please pass my jug.” bumaba ang boses ni Jongdae. Kilig naman tong si Yeri at inabot ang tubigan. Kinuha na rin niya ang bimpo ni Jongdae at pinunasan ng pawis ang kuya habang umiinom ito ng tubig. Napatingin uit si Baekhyun, selos na selos. Makita pa naman ang kamay ng dalaga sa may leeg ni Jongdae, a no-touch zone in the eyes of Queen B.  _ Baka gusto ni Yeri kamay ni Baekhyun humawag sa leeg niya. _

“You want some? Pinagpapawisan ka na.” alok ni Jongdae kay Yeri ng tubig habang pinupunasan ng pawis ang bata gamit ng kanyang kamay.

“No, I’m okay.” nahiya si Yeri. Jongdae pouted.  _ Patay ka Yeri! He knows what he’s doing! _

Kinuha ng dilag ang tubigan at inangat ito. Natawa si Jongdae habang pinapanood ang bata isipin pano iinumin ang tubig; uminom kung saan uminom si Jongdae o pisilin ang ito para hindi dumikit ang labi niya sa ininuman ni Jongdae.

“Dikit mo na. Di ka naman LC diba?” kumindat si Jongdae. Napana ata si Yeri ng maigi ni Kupido. Baka nga si Yeri na mismo kumuha ng mga pana para isaksak sa kanya.

Pag tingin ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun, nagiinit ang pisngi nito sa inis at selos.  _ Jongdae 1:0 Baekhyun. _ Hindi pa doon tumigil si Jongdae. Tinuruan niyang magbasketball si Yeri with touching. Walang nashoot si Yeri pero winner na winner pa rin siya. Kuya Jongdae niya ata ang nagturo. Bilang isa sa pinakamagalang na bata sa barangay, alam ni Jongdae kung hanggang saan lang dapat ang mga kamay niya. Ngunit ito ang nagpasabog kay Baekhyun.

“Tara Yeri, hatid na kita.” inalok ni Jongdae ang kamay niya sa high schooler, na kinuha ito at pinulupot ang mga braso sa pawis at yummy na braso ni Jongdae.

“Wow Yeri, mag-aral ka nga! Puro landi lang ata alam mo,” sigaw ni Baekhyun. Nilabas ni Yeri ang kanyang dila at mas lalong kumapit kay Jongdae.

“Wag mo pakinggan yun. Kulang lang yun sa pagmamahal. Nag-aaral ka naman diba?” sinukbit ni Jongdae ang buhok ni Yeri sa tenga niya sabay pisil sa pisngi. Tumango ang dalaga at hinatak si Jongdae paalis ng court.

 

Nang nakalayo na sila, humiwalay si Yeri.

“Kuya naman, ang sama mo!” tawa ng dalaga. Na-confuse si Jongdae. “Alam kong ginamit mo lang ako. Asar ka rin dun sa Sehun no?” Matalinong Yeri.

“Halata ba?” kinamot ni Jongdae ang batok niya sa hiya. Tumango si Yeri.

“Hayaan mo na yun. Walang may gusto dun. Ewan ko ba bat dinadala pa ni Kuya Jongin yan dito. Di naman taga-rito. Chika is ex niya si Krystal. Diba ka-school mo yung brat?”

_ Oh this tea! _ Biglang nagka-idea si Jongdae. Hinalikan niya sa pisngi si Yeri at tumakbo. Hinawakan ni Yeri ang nagiinit at namumulang pisngi sa gulat. Pag talikod niya, malayo na si Jongdae. “Kuya Dae! Secret’s safe!” sigaw ng dalaga. Ngumiti si Jongdae at kumaway. 

  
Pumasok si Yeri ng bahay niya, hawak pa rin ang pisngi. Bigla itong napaupo sa sahig at sumigaw sa kilig. "Mama! Buntis na ata ko!"    


"Wag ka ngang ano, Yeri! Magmamadre ka!" sigaw ng ina mula sa kusina. Killjoy. Tumayo si Yeri at pumunta sa kwarto niya.   
  
Nakapost na ang lahat. Lahat ng pwedeng pang-inis at pampaselos kay Baekhyun.   
  
Twitter: Gave a kiss on the cheek? Kuya Dae did THAT. #GREATDAEFORSMILES   
  
FB Stories: video ni Jongdae na nag-hello sa camera. Shot? Sobrang lapit.   
"With Kuya Dae! Bait ah, hinatid ako pauwi." Wika ni Yeri.   
"Hi!" Kaway ni Jongdae with smile.   
Caption: #GREATDAEFORSMILES   
  
IG Stories: boomerang ni Yeri at Jongdae ng wacky faces.   
Caption: So happy! #GREATDAEFORSMILES   
  
And the cherry on top by Yeri.   
Instagram [na linked sa Facebook para kita ng lahat]: selfie nila ni Kuya Jongdae.   
Caption: Thank you for the wonderful afternoon, kuya @kjdaeee21! #GREATDAEFORSMILES   
  
Likes 172   
Comments   
Park Joy: AHHHH CUTE NIYO SIS   
Park Joy: Hi po kuya dae, cute niyo po!   
_ Kim Jongdae liked Park Joy's comment. _   
Kim Jongdae: Welcome, Yeri! Musta pisngi mo? ;)   
Park Chanyeol: #GREATDAEFORSMILES pero wala ako. Yeri ah   
Kim Jongdae:  **Park Joy** haha thank ü   
_ Kim Yeri liked Kim Jongdae's comment. _   
Kim Yeri:  **Kim Jongdae** bat mo pa pinaalala! Namumula nanaman akooooo Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ thank you for that kiss, Kuya Dae! I will study harder for you  <3   
Kim Yeri:  **Park Chanyeol** Sama ka next time, kuya!   
_ Park Chanyeol reacted to Kim Yeri's comment. Thumbs up. _ __  
_ Kim Jongdae reacted to Kim Yeri's comment. Love. _   
_ Byun Baekhyun reacted to Kim Yeri’s post. Angry. _   
  
Ni-refresh ni Yeri. Nawala yung react ni Baekhyun. Buti nalang na-screenshot niya.   
Kim Yeri sent a photo.   
"Kuya Dae, I did well no? :)" basa ni Jongdae. Natawa ang binata.   
"Don't fight ah. Yaan mo na yan. Thanks, Yeri ;)" sent ni Jongdae.   
"Good night kuya! Let me know if you need me!"   
"Night Yeri, tulog na!!!" Pinatay ni Jongdae wifi sa cellphone niya at natulog na.   
  
__ Jongdae 2:0 Baekhyun   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry it took so long to update. April's been a bittersweet month for us pero tapos na yun! MAY NA. SuBaek birthdays na. Let's move on kahit may PCD pa from ElyXiOnInManila. Sana natuwa kayo!
> 
> For the 1st POV version of this chapter, check out Dear Diary #7: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967/chapters/33608700


	8. Kabanata 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITO NA GUYS. ITO NA ANG FAIRYTALE MOMENT NI ATE BAEKLA. I'd like to thank Mayora for this opportunity. Pero happiness can't last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all wish we were Ate Baek. Legit.
> 
> For their personal views of this chapter, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967/chapters/33610056

Nag-iinit ang labanan sa Basketball court. Maraming nanonood noong hapon na iyon kaya napaseryoso lahat. Shirts vs Skins. Nasa shirts ang mag-bros for life na Chanyeol and Jongdae habang nasa skins are kilig ng Metro Manila na sina Jongin at Sehun. Maraming tumitili pag nakaka-shoot sina Jongin at Sehun pero walang tatalo sa tili ni Yeri para kay Jongdae.

 

“Hoy! Kumalma ka nga!” sigaw ni Minseok sa mic sa inis.

“Wala akong pake! Go Kuya Dae!” tili ni Yeri with cheerleader jump. Napangiti lang si Jongdae sa kanya.

Samantala, maraming nakapansin na nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kabilang grupo. Chismis ng lahat, mas pabor siya kay Sehun. Nanghinayang ang mga matatanda na nanonood. Masaya pa naman pag si Baekhyun ang nagchcheer para sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Iba na nga pala ang kaso ngayon. Malala pa, alam ng buong barangay na nag-away silang tatlo. Mabilis ang takbo ng chismis.

Halftime break nang tumayo si Baekhyun para tumulong sa car wash sa tabi ng court. Hindi na rin siya natutuwa sa mga tingin at bulungan sa paligid. Kaya sinamahan niya si Kyungsoo magcarwash.

 

“Uy Baeks! Musta na?” bati ni Kyungsoo, suot pa rin ang Ms. Barangay crown kahit nagccarwash.

“Ito, okay naman kahit pagod.” ngiti ni Baekhyun habang sinasabon ang bintana ng kotse ni Mayora aka Barangay Captain (na lola ni Minseok).

“Kakaiba kayo ni Sehun ah, yung mga titig ang lagkit! Out of business na yung tindahan ng kakanin sa kanto.” asar ni Kyungsoo. Nahampas niya si Baekhyun ng basang sponge kaya nabasa ang shorts nito. Hinampas din ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng basahan hanggang sa basang-basa na ang dalawa.

 

Umayaw na si Kyungsoo at tinuloy ang paghuhugas sa Montero ni Mayora.

“Pero di ako nagbibiro, beks, ang lagkit talaga. Busy kayo, no?” napangiti si Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Hindi. Ngayon lang kami nagkita ulit. Busy si Sehun sa school. Di pa nga kami nagkkiss.”

“Talaga? Wow, kala ko may mga ganap na. Lagkit talaga, beks. Kaya ko gumawa ng sapin-sapin at ipakain sa feeding program ng simabahan sa titig niyo.” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Tama nga, ang…suggestive. Kinagat ni Sehun ang labi niya habang nakatitig sa basang pagkatao ni Baekhyun. Nag-init ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Nagka-idea bigla si Kyungsoo ang mas binasa pa lalo si Baekhyun. “It’s time to hoe, beks.”

“Ha? Anong hoe? Soo naman, ikaw lang nakakaalam nun.” napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid.

“Dapat malaman ni Sehun anong dapat niyang iexpect. Sige na.” inabot ni Kyungsoo ang hose kay Baekhyun at lumayo. It’s time to hoe na.

 

Yumuko si Baekhyun ng mabagal, umaasang nakatingin si Sehun. Dumapa siya sa hood ng Montero. Patay. Masyadong mataas. Kailangan pang tumingkayad ni Baekhyun. Cheer naman tong si Kyungsoo. Inulit ito ni Baekhyun, usli ang pwet habang pinupunasan ang bintana. Nagulat siya ang paluin siya ni Kyungsoo sa hita. Dapat nawawala ang kanyang hiya paunti-unti pero bakit baliktad yung feeling? Sinubukan niyang umupo sa hood ng sasakyan pero…di nga abot kaya humiga nalang siya. Isa pang try sa upo pero dumapa nalang siya. Pagtingin siya kay Sehun, nakangiti ito habang nakatitig sa legs niya. At hindi lang siya ang nakatingin.

 

“What the fuck? I think my lunch is coming up, bro.” Inalis ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tingin sa pagmamaltrato ni Baekhyun sa Montero, hawak ang tiyan.

“He’s trying so hard.” Natawa si Jongdae. “Yeri, look away. This is porn.” Pagtingin niya kay Yeri, tulala ito. Scarred for life ang high schooler. Tinakpan niya ang mata ni Yeri pero tinanggal ito para manood. Lalong natawa si Jongdae.

“How can that Sehun enjoy this? He must be a sick human being! Ano nalang sasabihin ni tita?” Sobrang yamot na ng itsura ni Chanyeol.

“Yeolie, takbo ka dun.” bulong ni Jongdae. Nagtaka si Chanyeol bakit pero ginawa ito. Biglang binato ni Jongdae ang bola. Sadyang malakas ito at wala sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

Habang nagpapakalaswa si Baekhyun, biglang lumipad ang bola sa direksyon niya. Sapul sa pwet ni Baekhyun ang bola kaya nadulas ito sa taas ng Montero at nalaglag. Shoot! Shoot ang paa ni Baekhyun sa timbang puno ng maruming tubig!

Gulat ang lahat sa bilis ng pangyayari. Maraming natawa, kasama na si Sehun doon. Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bibig sa gulat pero natatawa rin. Pati si Yeri. Ang may pinakamalakas na tawa ang may pakana.

“Kim Jongdae!” sigaw ni Baekhyun.

“Show’s over! Laro na!” sigaw ni Jongdae na may ngiting tagumpay.

 

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at tinulungan itong alisin ang paa sa timba.

“Ikaw kasi, ang harot!” Natatawa pa rin si Chanyeol habang inaabot ang twalya.

“Bastos talaga tong si Jongdae,” halong hiya at inis ang lumabas kay Baekhyun.

“You should be thanking him. He saved you from further embarrassment. It really wasn’t pretty, Baekkie.

Naintindihan ito ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niya si Chanyeol tuyuin ang buhok niya.

“You wanted to stop kanina pa, no? Di mo lang alam pano.” bulong ni Chanyeol. Nawala na ang kamandag ng binata. Kahit gaano siya kagalit sa kaibigan, hindi ito tumatagal sa puso niya. Tumango si Baekhyun, thankful na tinatakpan siya ni Chanyeol sa lahat ng tao.

“Ramdam namin ni Dae simula nung sumampa ka. My god, Baekhyun, you’re really something else.” Natawa ulit si Chanyeol.

“Kala ko galit kayo sakin. Bakit mo ko tinutulungan ngayon?” bulong ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na kaibigan. Ngayon lang niya ulit natingnan sa mata si Chanyeol.

“Kailan ko sinabing galit ako sayo? I was upset with you. We all were. And I don’t see your boyfriend coming to help you.” Painful truth. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa mga naglalaro. Tama nanaman si Chanyeol. Naglalaro na ulit si Sehun na parang walang nangyari. Si Jongdae hindi. Inaayos na niya gamit niya.

“Ayan, medyo tuyo na. Labhan mo muna yung twalya bago mo balik sakin. Gusto ko yung fabcon ni Tita, yung amoy baby powder. Yun gamitin mo, sabihin mo request ko. Uwi ka na ah.” Bumalik na ang nagpapakalmang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“Teka, di kayo galit sakin?” kulit din ni Baekla. Hindi nga.

“I think it’s enough you humiliated yourself in public. See you at the party tomorrow night ah.” kumaway si Chanyeol. At sa wakas, gumaan ng kaunti ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.

* * *

Kakaiba talaga si Mayora. 75th birthday ng kapitana. May handaan na sa bahay nila, meron din sa court. Simultaneous handaan. Bongga! Ang mga close kay Mayora, sa bahay ang punta. Yung iba, sa court. Masquerade ang theme. How original. Ngunit, ang hindi sumunod sa dress code, walang plato. Main rule yan ni Mayora. Kaya may bouncers sa entrance at mga buffet tables.

Kakaiba ang fashion ng ating manok for Ms. Barangay. Naka-ball gown na silver si Baekhyun with sparkly heels. Ang kanyang butterfly mask very complementary sa kanyang suot at sparkly headband. Sinundo siya ni Chanyeol, na nakaputing suit with lace trench coat effect, puting pantalon at sapatos with a half mask na itim sa kanyang kanang mata. Nakaayos pataas din ang buhok niya. Iba talaga pag mayaman.

Magkapulupot sila ng braso papasok ng party proper sa bahay ni Mayora. Maraming napatingin at nagpicture sa magkaibigan. A stunning pair of friends nga naman. Pero kulang ng isa.

“Wala pa si Dae?” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“May tinapos pa sa school. Susunod daw siya. Save him a dance ah.” pinisil ni Chanyeol ang tagiliran ng kaibigan.

“Kailangan natin ng picture together. Pampalit sa nasira ko.” Nagsmirk si Chanyeol sa daing ng kaibigan. Somewhere in the venue, may nagbuntong hininga sa ginawa niya.

“Picture po!” sigaw ng photographer. Ngumiti ang magkaibigan, sobrang cute together. May kaunting ‘awww’ na nanggaling sa mga nakaupo na. Natawa nalang ang magkaibigan.

 

Tuloy-tuloy ang program sa birthday party ni Mayora. Of course, host ang apo niyang si Minseok.

“At hindi natin makakalimutan ang mga bisita sa court dahil naka-Facebook live po ang ating program and celebration! Sa mga nasa kanilang bahay, punta na po sa court para maghapunan basta sundin ang dress code.” kumindat si Minseok for showmanship.

 

Gutom na si Baekhyun. Rinig na ni Chanyeol ang kalam ng sikmura niya.

“Ilang AVP pa ba? Malamig na yung pagkain sa buffet nito.” bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

“Buong bansa ata naggreet kay Mayora. 50 years in public service pa naman. Dapat ata tumakbong presidente to.” sumasakit na rin tiyan ni Chanyeol.

Bumukas na ulit ang mga ilaw. Sa wakas, tapos na yung AVP #9! Sabay naman nito ang pagdating ng binatang nakaagaw pansin sa lahat. Nakaayos ang itim nitong buhok pataas, tapyas ng kaunti ang mga gilid. Kagat niya ang imbitasyon sa bibig habang sinusuot ang itim na suit jacket. Ang itim niyang maskara ay nakasabit sa bulsa ng kanyang itim na pantalon. Kilala siya ng lahat. Kahit isuot pa niya ang itim niyang maskara, kilala siya sa pisngi hanggang panga.

 

Naghello siya sa mga bisita, ngiting anghel like always. Nagmano siya sa mga nakakatanda habang naglalakad papunta sa mesa niya.

“Ang gwapong bata talaga,” bigkas ng isang kagawad.

“Swerte mapapangasawa nito,” bulong ng isa pa. Sinilip ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, na hindi na humihinga.

“Sh…sh…” wika ni Baekhyun.

“Sh…it?” asar ni Chanyeol. Napainom ng tubig si Baekhyun.

“Sheer! Naka-sheer yung kaibigan mo!” Napatingin ulit si Chanyeol sa undershirt ni Jongdae nung papalapit. Anak ka nga naman ng nanay mo, nakaitim na sheer undershirt nga si Jongdae!

 

Nakarating si Jongdae sa mesa nila, mano sa ama ni Chanyeol at beso sa mga tita at nanay niya, bro-handshake for Chanyeol at…awkward na dahil lahat sila nakatingin sa kanya at Baekhyun.

“Oh, I thought you’re all okay already? Beso na, Dae.” ani ng ina ni Chanyeol. Mukhang may madadagdag sa Hardcore BJ group chat. 

“Sa lips,” ubo ni Chanyeol. Sinipa siya ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng mesa.

Umupo si Jongdae sa nag-iisang upuang bakante sa tabi ni Baekhyun at bineso ang kaibigan.

 

Kinilig ang titas of Barangay 421. Si Chanyeol uminom nalang ng tubig para matago ang ngiti.

“Aura ata tayo ngayon,” bati ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun.

“Hudas ka, di ka ba lalamigin?” alala ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo ang sheer undershirt ng kaibigan. Tumitig ata siya ng maiigi sa abs ng kaibigan. And what Baekhyun meant to say was: Hudas ka, nag-iinit katawan ko sayo :)

“I’m wearing a jacket. It’s fine.” Nandun pa rin ang Lasallian demeanour ni Jongdae. Give him a few minutes to normalise please.

 

Nakakain na lahat, may round 2 pa, pero gutom pa rin si Baekhyun. Tumayo nanaman si Jongdae para kuhaan siya ng pagkain. Nagtaka siya bakit ang tagal makabalik ni Jongdae. Pagtingin niya, kasama si Yeri…at walang pagkain o plato na hawak. Tumayo si Baekhyun at pinuntahan sila. Kita ang panic sa mata ni Chanyeol. Baka masampal ni Baekhyun yung bata. Hangry (hungry + angry) Baekhyun is never a pleasant Baekhyun.

“I really like your jacket, kuya.” compliment ni Yeri pero nakatingin sa undershirt.

“Luma na to.” sagot ni Jongdae, hands in his pockets. Cool kid tayo eh.

“Jongdae,” sinukbit ni Baekhuyn braso niya kay Jongdae. Napatingin si Jongdae sa intimacy nila at hinayaan ito. “Tawag ka ni tita Yeongmi. They’re going na raw.”

 

Naimpress si Jongdae. Maayos na ang English ni Baekhyun.

“Is Chanyeol going na rin?” tanong ni Jongdae.  _ Oh, suddenly we’re conyo kids of Forbes Park. _

“Not yet. Tara? If you’re done here,” ngumiti si Baekhyun kay Yeri. Tumaas ang kilay ng dalaga sa mga events na nag-unfold sa harap niya. They sounded like a married couple, or like an it-couple of the area.

“Excuse us, Yeri.” ngumiti si Jongdae at hinatak si Baekhyun palayo. “Shit Baek, thanks. Kanina ko pa gusto umalis. Nakatutok yung aircon samin” bulong ni Jongdae.

“Bakit kasi yan suot mo? Dapat kanina mo pa nilabas yung 'excuse me, Yeri' kung ganun. Una ka na. Kuha lang ako ng pagkain.” tulak ni Baekhyun habang dumulas ang braso niya paalis sa katawan ng kaibigan.

“Teka lang, teka, sabay na tayo.” At bago man matanggal ni Baekhyun ang buong braso niya, nahuli ni Jongdae ang kamay nito.  _ When the universe aligns nga naman. _

Biglang tumutok ang spotlight sa kanilang dalawa. Pinapatawag lahat ng candidates present sa party para sa isang sayaw.

“Baekhyun, hija, dalhin mo na si Jongdae doon!” wika ng kagawad na malapit. Hinding-hindi na boboto si Baekhyun sa susunod na eleksyon. Mga usiserang frog!

“Po? Ay parehong kaliwa po paa nito.” ngiti ni Baekhyun. Bigla siyang hinatak ni Jongdae papunta sa dancefloor. Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, na biglang nabuga yung inumin sa mesa sa gulat.

 

5 out of 9 candidates lang ang present. Wala si Krystal. Hindi invited lahat ng hindi nakatira sa barangay. Mayora rules. Nakangiti si Baekhyun pero kabadong-kabado.

“Matatapilok tayo, Jongdae. Kainis ka, mapapahiya tayo.” bulong niya habang pinapatong ang mga kamay sa balikat ng kaibigan.

“Shut up and trust me.” Wow, dominant. Ang hot po. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan at inangat ito. Sinilid ni Jongdae ang kamay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun at dinikit ang katawan nila.  _ Feel the sheer, Byun Baekhyun, eat your heart out.  _ Isang kamay lang ang pagitan ng mukha nila. Buti nalang tinanggal ni Baekhyun lahat ng sibuyas sa kinain niya buong gabi.

Nagsimula ang kanta at bigla silang gumalaw. Nabighani si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Marunong na sumayaw ang kanyang bebeluvs! Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella are shaking. Natulala si Chanyeol sa upuan niya. Jongdae’s leading everything with ease! Ito na siguro ang pinakaprinsesang moment ni Baekhyun so far. Wala siyang tiningnan kundi ang mata ni Jongdae behind the mask. 100% trust.

Nang lumayo si Jongdae para magbow, doon lang napansin si Baekhyun na tapos na ang kanta. Tumingin siya sa paligid. Sila nalang ang natira. Sila lang ang nakatapos ng kanta.

“Wait for me.” Hinalikan ni Jongdae ang kamay niya at dali-daling umalis.  _ Bakit? _

 

Marami nang tumayo at nakisayaw. Maraming bumati kay Baekhyun nung pabalik siya sa mesa nila. Biglang may humablot sa kanya at hinawakan ng malapitan.

“Sehun?” Whoa. “Bakit ka nandito? Hindi ka invited! Pag nahuli ka ni Mayora,” napalingon si Baekhyun sa mga bouncers.

“Bawal ko ba isayaw mahal ko?” bulong ni Sehun sa tenga ng jowa. Nanghina si Baekhyun. Gumapang ang kamay ni Sehun sa tagiliran niya. Natigilan si Baekhyun. Mas mababa ito sa hawak ni Jongdae. Patago niyang hinanap si Chanyeol para mailigtas ngunit hindi niya ito makita.

 

“Sure ka ngayon na yung tamang oras?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae, na hawak ang isang makislap na bracelet. Tumango si Jongdae, puno ng pag-asa.

“He still feels the same. Kita ko sa mata niya, Yeol.” determinado at sigurado siya sa nakita niya.

“Okay but don’t forget may boyfriend siya.”

Lumingon si Jongdae sa dancefloor, pag-asa kaunti-unting nawawala.

“Jongdae? Huy Dae,” natulala na si Jongdae. Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang nagpatahimik sa kanyang kaibigan. Kahit sino malalaman agad kung sino ang kasama ni Baekhyun. Balikat at panga pa lang, alam na.

“How can I forget,” bulong ni Jongdae. “Maybe it’s not the right time. Baka nga too late na,” tumawa siya pero hindi natutuwa si Chanyeol. “Una na ko. Sabihin mo na lang kay Baekhyun something came up.” tinapik ni Jongdae ang braso ng kaibigan at umalis. Ready to fite nanaman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

 

“Sabing bintawan mo ko!” sumigaw si Baekhyun. Napatakbo si Chanyeol at tinulak si Sehun papalayo.

“Di ka ba nakakaintindi? Bitawan mo nga diba?” sigaw ni Chanyeol habang nagtago si Baekhyun sa likod niya, hawak ang leeg.

“Sinasayaw ko lang naman si Baekhyun ah! Ano bang problema mo?” palag naman si Sehun.

“Sinasayaw o binabastos?” susuntukin na dapat ni Chanyeol si Sehun nang dumating yung mga bouncers at si Mayora. “Okay ka lang?” hinawakan ni Chanyeol mukha ni Baekhyun, naghahanap ng pasa o sugat. Iba ang nakita niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Pinigilan ng beki si Chanyeol sa pagsugod ulit.

“Huy okay lang ako! Nasan si Jongdae?” tanong ng kaibigan habang pinapatong sa kanya ang jacket nito.

“Jongdae? Umuwi na.” kumalma ng kaunti si Chanyeol. Biglang tumakbo si Baekhyun.  _ Oh my god, universe, the timing. _

 

Naabutan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa tindahan ni Minseok. Nakaupo sa bangko, nakayuko na para bang pasan niya ang mundo. Kahit talunan ang postura, malakas pa rin ang dating kay Baekhyun. Binunggo niya ang paa ni Jongdae. Tumingala ito at napangiti ng kaunti pero may halong lungkot at pagod na rin. Umusog si Jongdae para makaupo si Baekhyun.

Pinulupot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya sa braso ni Jongdae at hinawakan ang kamay nito. Kumapit naman si Jongdae. Tahimik lang sila habang nakatingin sa kung saan. Sinuot ni Jongdae ang bracelet kay Baekhyun at hinawakan ulit ang kamay nito.

“Ano to?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Napansin niyang may suot din si Jongdae nito.

“Sabi ko intayin mo ko pero may kasama ka nang iba.” bulong ni Jongdae. Malungkot ang ngiti sa labi niya. “Ayan, anting-anting para di ka na lapitan ng mga masasamang tao.”

“Sana kanina mo pa binigay.” bakas din ang lungkot sa mukha ng beki. Pagtingin ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun, kita ang mga marka sa leeg at balikat niya.

 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na napansin na ni Jongdae.

“Tapos na to. Kamuntikan na sapakin ni Chanyeol. May mga dumagdag na ata sa fans club ni Dr. Park.” natawa si Baekhyun.

“Pero kayo pa?” Alam ni Jongdae na oo pero umaasa siyang hindi na.

“Baka di na rin kami magtagal. Nakikita ko na lahat ng sinabi sakin ni Mama, ni Yeol. Speaking of Yeol, balik na tayo. Baka hinahanap na tayo nun.” Tumayo si Baekhyun, hatak ang kaibigan. Umiling si Jongdae.

“Ikaw nalang. May kukunin din ako kay Kuya Min. Intayin ko nalang siya rito.” pagod na ngumiti si Jongdae. Wala nang energy si Baekhyun mamilit. Pinanood ni Jongdae siyang maglakad pabalik sa kasiyahan. Biglang tumalikod si Baekhyun.

“Alam mo bang ang gwapo mo ngayon, Kim Jongdae?” mahiyaing tanong ni Baekhyun. Lumambot ang puso ng binatang nakaitim.

“Oo alam ko yun, Ganda. Lakad na,” napangiti ng tunay si Jongdae. Malakas talaga si Baekhyun sa kanya. Mahalaga nang napansin siya ng dilag, na kaya rin niyang mag-ayos a maging gwapo. Pero hindi naman ito kailangan ni Jongdae kasi matagal na siyang nakita ng kaibigan. Bago pa ang abs na pinaghirapan niya ng ilang buwan, ang bagong gupit ng buhok, at ang magandang kasuotan, nakita na siya ni Baekhyun. Palabok nalang ang itsurang mayaman para sa beki. Ang mahalaga sa puso ni Baekhyun ay ang sayaw nila, ang hawak sa kamay niya, sa patagong halik sa noo niya habang nakatingin sila sa kawalan. Hawak ito lahat ng dilag kasabay ng kapit niya sa agimat ni Jongdae. At hawak rin ito ni Jongdae, umaasang maging sagot ito sa panalangin niyang mapasakanya na ang kaibigan.

 

Ilang minuto lang, dumating na rin si Minseok sa tindahan. Di na siya nagulat na nakaabang si Jongdae sa labas.

“Tara, bagong deliver yung beer.” alok ni Minseok. Umupo sila sa sahig ng tindahan, bukas ang ref para malamig, ilang bote sa tabi nila.

“Talaga bang di na magiging kayo ni Ganda?” tanong ng kuya. Umiling si Jongdae.

“Talo ko ng Mr. Barangay.” may ngiti sa labi ni Jongdae, ngiti ng lasing.

“Pero iba yung nakita ko kanina. Parang naging kasal niyo yung party ng lola ko.” pang-asar na ngumiti si Minseok.

“Iba rin nakita ko sa mata niya. Hindi niya talaga mahal si Sehun.” Napataas ang isang kilay ni Minseok sa sinabi ni Jongdae. “Alam kaya niyang mahal ko na siya?”

“Sinabi mo na ba?”

“May jowa nga. Mahirap na, Kuya Min!”

“Duwag ka ang sabihin mo.”

“Ayoko na nga! Uuwi na ko!” Tumayo si Jongdae pero nakangiti. “Magkano lahat?”

“Wag na. It’s on me. Kawawa ka namang duwag ka.” Sinipa ni Jongdae paa ni Minseok paglabas niya. Alam naman ni Jongdae yun. Alam niyang duwag siya. Kaya nga tanong ng tanong si Chanyeol kung tamang oras na ba. Kasi alam nilang hindi pa. Hangga't sila pa ni Sehun, hinding-hindi pa oras ni Jongdae.

* * *

Hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanila gamit ang dala niyang Everest, yung bagong labas ng Ford. Iba talaga pag mayaman. Nagpasalamat si Baekhyun at pumasok sa kanila. Nagbihis na siya ng pantulog nang may marinig na gulo sa baba.

“Wala nga anak ko rito!” sigaw ng ina niya.

“Wag niyong itago anak niyo! Baekhyun, baba!” Sehun?

“Hijo, lasing ka na. Umuwi ka na.”

“Hindi ako uuwi hangga’t di nakakausap si Baekhyun.”

“Papabarangay kita, Sehun. Umalis ka na sabi! Wala nga si Baekhyun dito!”

“Kung wala siya rito, nasan? Nasa kama na ba ni Jongdae?” Whoa, chill.

 

Pagbaba ni Baekhyun, biglang bumagsak ang ina niya sa sahig. Nagulat si Sehun. Sumigaw si Baekhyun at ginising ang ina.

“Sehun, tulong!” Natataranta na ang dilag. Biglang umiling si Sehun at tumakbo paalis. Sinubukan niyang gisingin ulit ang ina niya pero wala. Biglang nagsisisigaw si Baekhyun.

“Anak, ano yung gulo sa labas?” tanong ni Mama Kim kay Jongdae, na kaka-toothbrush lang. Nakinig sila ulit. “Tawag ka ba?” tanong ng ina.  _ Jongdae! Jongdae, si Mama! _ “Si Ganda ba yun?” Biglang napatakbo si Jongdae sa kabilang bahay.

 

“Tita! Baekhyun, anong nangyari?” napaluhod si Jongdae, dali-daling inaalam kung may pulso pa. Dumating ang nanay ni Jongdae, yakap ang kumare habang pinapaypayan. Hinatak ni Jongdae ang umiiyak na kaibigan.

“Anong nangyari?” tanong ulit ni Jongdae habang nagddial ng mga makakatulong.

“S-S-Na-nasa kw-kwarto a-a-ha-ako t-tapos si M-m-si Mama sumigaw tapos s-si si Sehun,” pinipilit magsalita ni Baekhyun kada hikbi. Di pa rin nagbabago si Baekhyun, mahina pa rin ang puso.

Niyakap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun habang iniintay si Chanyeol sumagot. Dali-dali niyang pinapunta ang kaibigan para isakay ang kanilang tita. Si Jongdae ang nagdrive para mabantayan ni Chanyeol si Mama Byun sa likod, kasama ang ina ni Jongdae. Inupo ng mag-ina si Baekhyun sa harap, sa tabi ni Jongdae para hindi mag-alala.

Pag dating sa emergency room, agad-agad na binaba ni Chanyeol ang tita niya, lahat ng experience ng bata lumalabas. Pinigilan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun bumaba at hinawakan ang mga kamay nito para di pumalag. Dali-daling inikot ni Jongdae ang manibela at nagpark. Pagpatay ng makina, humahagulgol nanaman si Baekhyun.

Walang magawa si Jongdae kundi makinig. Hindi na niya napigilan. Tinanggal niya ang seatbelt niya at kay Baekhyun para yakapin ito. Hinalikan niya ang tenga at buhok nito, hinahayaan lang siya umiyak. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ng kaibigan at tiningnan ito sa mata.

“Kumalma ka, Baekhyun. Ayaw ni tita na ganyan ka. Magigising pa siya. Alam nating palaban mama mo. Tahan na,” bulong niya sa kaibigan. Tumango si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mata niya. “Ayan na, lumalabas na ang reyna.” ngumiti si Jongdae nang biglang napangiti si Baekhyun.

Sabay silang pumasok ng ospital, hawak ang kamay ng isa’t isa. Napatayo si Chanyeol, mukhang pagod na pagod.

“Nasan na si Mama?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Kasama ni tita sa kwarto. Monitor overnight ng blood pressure raw muna pero they ran some tests na. Gigising na rin si tita, Baek.” hinagod ni Chanyeol ang braso ng kaibigan. Nagpasalamat si Baekhyun at naglakad sa isang direksyon na maraming upuan.

“Ah wait wait! I wouldn’t pass!” Natigilan si Baekhyun sa paglakad. “There,” hinga ni Chanyeol.

 

Sumilip si Jongdae at nakita kung bakit. Tumayo si Sehun nang makita si Baekhyun.

“Kapal talaga ng balat nito,” ang lutong ng Tagalog ni Jongdae pag galit. Pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, sorry, nag-panic ako.” nagsisisi si Sehun. “G-Gusto lang kita makausap. Di ko sinasadya lahat ng nangyari ngayong gabi.”

“Bullshit.” wika ni Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun, arms crossed.

Humingi si Baekhyun ng lang minuto kasama si Sehun. Umalis ang bros for life pero kita pa rin nila kung nasaan si Baekhyun. Masyadong protective na si Chanyeol dahil sa kagagawan ni Sehun.

 

Bumalik si Baekhyun matapos ang sampung minuto sakto. Wala itong expresyon pero basang-basa siya nung dalawa.

“Let me guess, kayo pa rin.” umirap si Chanyeol. Tumango si Baekhyun, di sigurado kung bakit.

“Last chance na niya. Masyadong marami nang nasasaktan.” humina boses ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan siya ng maigi ni Jongdae at hinawakan ang kamay nito.

“Masaya ka pa ba sa ginawa mo?” tanong niya. Hindi makasagot ang beki.

“Ang tanga ko! Inintay ko pang si Mama mapahamak!” Ayan na, nasa huli ang pagsisisi nga naman.

“Binigyan mo na ng last chance.” Napakibit ng balikat si Jongdae.

“Pero parang iniintay ko nalang siya magkamali. Parang alam naman nating lahat di na malayo mangyari yun.” napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun.

“Ano na balak mo ngayon?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ipapanalo yung pageant. Masyadong matagal ata akong nagbakasyon.” ngumiti ang Queen B. Tumayo si Chanyeol, tuwang-tuwa sa narinig at pumalakpak. Nabulantang ang matandang natutulog sa may waiting area. Nagising rin ang guard sa may entrance, hawak agad ang baril. Nanliit bigla si Chanyeol.

 

Nakita ni Baekhyun na may suot ding bracelet si Chanyeol na tulad sa kanila ni Jongdae. Mas matimbang ata ito kaysa sa isang litrato.

“Anong chance nga ba binigay mo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Kung pupunta siya ng debut ko. Punta na kayo ha. Di ko inalis yung mga pangalan niyo.” anyaya ni Baekhyun.

“Oo naman! Pang-ilan ako sa cotillion?” umakbay si Chanyeol.

“18 ata? Oo tapos si Jongdae 19. Si Papa 20.”

“Ha? Bakit hindi 21 si J…papa mo?” Weird nga naman hindi huli ang ama. Una or huli dapat diba?

“Si Sehun yung 21st.”

“Ulol.” di napigilan ni Chanyeol. Sinipa siya si Jongdae. Of course, ang jowa ang save the best for last. “LOL kasi sabi ko!”

“Halika na nga, baka magising na si tita. Iuuwi ko na rin si Mama.” anyaya ni Jongdae sa dalawa. Nauna si Baekhyun maglakad habang naghaharutan yung dalawa sa likod.

“Dapat ikaw yung 21.” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Bahala na siya. Party naman niya yun. Basta masaya siya.” sagot ni Jongdae.

“Ulol. And I meant U-L-O-L. Stop slandering yourself, Kim Jongdae. Di bagay sayo maging martyr.” Umirap ulit si Chanyeol at nag-flip ng non-existent hair extensions niya with a strong runway walk papunta sa kwarto ni Mama Byun. Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Jongdae, impressed with the strut. Natawa nalang si Jongdae. _ Basta masaya siya. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my (jungbyun0414) last contribution for this story. The rest will be written and updated by hhhhrlqn kasi lodi ko siya. Advance thank you to everyone who read and left comments/kudos. Please subaybay until the end of this story! Marami pang ganap! Nakakaloka, guys. Read Dear Diary of this kabanata! Nandun yung ibang feels + Jongdae's discovery!
> 
> For their personal views of this chapter, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967/chapters/33610056
> 
> NEXT WEEK IS THE 2ND TO THE LAST OR LAST NA UPDATE!! SEE HOW THIS ENDS tapos sabay tayong humagulgol charot leave a kudos, comment, RT this on Twitter! Follow us too: @hahahaharlequin and @jungbyun0414

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Diary (extension of each chapter on 1st POV) will be updated on the night a chapter is posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967).


End file.
